


Сорок два

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [14]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi, mindflow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: «Что случится, когда ты умрешь?»





	Сорок два

_Those who are dead are not dead_  
They're just living in my head  
And since I fell for that spell  
I am living there as well  
(c) Coldplay – 42 

**I**

– И на этом все? Признаться... я уже успел привыкнуть.

Ответом ему служит тихий смех.

– Прости, но этого достаточно. Люди имеют такое свойство – умирать. Ты ли не знаешь?

– А что случится, когда ты умрешь?

**II**

– Что происходит, когда человек умирает?

Шестнадцать лет назад еще разрешали хоронить покойников в земле, на традиционных кладбищах, хоть это и не приветствовалось. Рекламная кампания кремации цвела пышным цветом, из каждого чайника (особенно из новых моделей, с wifi-управлением) лились полные приторного сочувствия хвалебные оды этому способу... утилизации биологических отходов.

Франц Иосиф Габсбург предпочел, чтобы его мать была похоронена «по старинке». Элизабет, кажется, была готова сжечь горячо любимую свекровь собственноручно, причем – заживо. А тринадцатилетний Рудольф не имел на этот счет своего мнения. Ему просто было жаль бабушку, хоть, как и большинство подростков, живущих с чрезмерно авторитарными родственниками, он не слишком ее любил.

– Ты помнишь?

Что?

Тот майский день он запомнил хорошо. Жаркий и душный, в какой все нормальные дети сначала неохотно ползут на учебу, а где-нибудь в середине дня не выдерживают и сбегают, чтобы шататься всей толпой по раскаленному задымленному городу, наслаждаясь весной.

– И это все?

Он запомнил монотонно гудящую черную человеческую массу, все как одну склоненные головы. Похороны Софии Габсбург были мероприятием скорее торжественным, чем печальным. Торжественная музыка. Торжественные люди, мужчины в строгих костюмах из матово переливающейся шерсти и утянутые в глухие платья женщины. Торжественное шествие по кладбищу, прямо за воротами которого тянулась к небу густая поросль городских высоток, исчезающая в облаках пока еще не смога. Торжественная речь над могилой, которую позже скрыло мраморное надгробие. И торжественная, почти величественная женщина с острыми... заострившимися чертами лица, обряженная в дорогой шелк.

– Не все ли равно, в чем ты будешь гнить в земле?

– Не все ли равно, в чем тебя сожгут?

Они смеются.

**III**

Ей семь.

И она, кажется, начинает понимать, что так быть не должно.

Ритуальный зал выглядел огромным и просторным. Особенно – когда ты сама метр с кепкой, и то в прыжке. Особенно – когда людей пришло всего ничего, дай бог, десяток бы набрался.

Бог... Мама молилась весь последний месяц, молилась и плакала, с утра до вечера. Последнюю неделю, едва смогла встать на ноги, ходила в храм и ее с собой водила, где высокий статный мужчина в черном говорил, что молиться надо усерднее. Повторял это раз за разом, басовитым торжественным голосом, возводя глаза к потолку и перебирая в руках что-то маленькое, похожее на любимые мамины бусы.

Мама никогда не была религиозной, а тогда все время твердила, что ничего другого не остается, и никто больше им не поможет. Папа поначалу нервничал и пересчитывал заработанное, потом злился, потом – пошел вместе с ними. И о чем-то долго шептался с высоким мужчиной в черном, как до этого шептался с врачами. Так же совал ему в руки перевязанную канцелярской резинкой толстую пачку денег. Врачи, помнится, качали головами и говорили, что нужно подождать и потерпеть, они делают все возможное. Мужчина в черном говорил почти то же самое, но в конце добавлял что-то малопонятное про божью волю, легким движением убирая деньги в карман своего длинного одеяния. Папа плакал и благодарил мужчину в черном, сквозь зубы ругая врачей.

И еще потом ругал, стоя перед толстым, переливающимся свинцовыми отблесками стеклом, удерживая за плечи рыдающую маму. Остальные родственники, которые до этого ни разу не показывались у них дома, а потому и «родственниками» назывались условно, просто потому, что этого требовало какое-то внутреннее ощущение «так надо», делали эталонно-скорбные лица. Но держались в стороне. И от мамы, и от пуленепробиваемого свинцового стекла, за которым в белоснежном зале сверкала хромированными боками печь.

Тогда Ада не слушала ни рыданий, ни проклятий, ни перешептываний «родственников» о том, что мама сама виновата, нечего было рожать с таким-то здоровьем, – половину слов она не понимала вообще, другую половину – лучше б не понимала. Она просто стояла и смотрела на полированный вентиль, как у сейфа из кинофильмов, и на движущуюся конвейерную ленту, и краем уха вылавливала из разговора двух мужчин в белых огнеупорных комбинезонах спор о том, за сколько выгорит тело.

Сейчас папа все так же ругается на врачей, сжимая в руках вытянутую бутылку из мутного стекла, а мама все так же плачет. Вот только так все равно – не должно быть. Потому что прошел уже год, потому что папа уволился со старой работы, а мама по состоянию здоровья так и не вернулась на свою. Потому что даже семилетний ребенок понимает, что горькая дурно пахнущая жидкость из мутной бутылки – не выход.

Потому что небольшой, будто миниатюра или пародия на настоящий, гроб уже скрылся за сейфовой заслонкой крематорной печи. А они-то остались здесь.

**IV**

Ему девятнадцать.

И амбиций в его лохматой башке гораздо больше, чем сил в тощем теле. С перманентным недоеданием и вечными синяками под глазами не пойдешь ни на стройку, ни в торговлю, а больше – где нужен студент-второкурсник? Фармацевт без малейшего практического опыта и со слабыми теоретическими познаниями, только и умеющий, что обращаться с морально устаревшей лет сорок назад спиртовой горелкой.

Поэтому сейчас он сидит на шатком рассыхающемся стуле, подобрав под себя одну ногу, склонившись над крохотным углом стола, расчищенным от хлама. Неудобно – пиздец. Места мало, света от настольной лампы – еще меньше, и та скорее слепит точечным ярким пятном, да и горелка больше чадит и воняет, чем греет. Но выбирать не приходится.

Все уже заранее подготовлено. Купленные в аптеке таблетки выдавлены из блистеров, ампулы разложены аккуратным рядком, реактивы из университетской хим.лаборатории бережно завернуты в бумажные конвертики и подписаны. Впереди – самый ответственный этап. Разделить острым ножом таблетку. Растолочь ее в мелкий порошок при помощи обычной алюминиевой ложки. Набрать в шприц немного жидкости из первой ампулы, влить в ложку. Подогреть на пламени горелки, тщательно перемешивая зубочисткой, постепенно всыпая содержимое двух конвертиков. Главное – не вскипятить ненароком. Увы, температуру раствора приходится скорее угадывать, да и пропорции действующих веществ подсчитываются на глаз.

Он недовольно морщится, откладывая ложку на специально заготовленную подставку, чтобы дать ей немного остыть. В итоге все равно получается бурда, в таких-то кустарных условиях и с убогими ингредиентами. Вонючая бурда поносного цвета – однако, пользуется неплохим спросом среди других студентов. Сторчать же с нее можно.

– Ишток[1]! – в приоткрытой двери комнаты появляется кудрявая голова соседа, а следом просачивается и он сам.

Неплохой, вообще-то, парнишка. Только очень шумный и надоедливый, так иногда и хочется пришибить его стулом. Если поймаешь – потому что прозвище «Таракан» он получил не столько за небольшой рост и роскошную рыжую шевелюру, сколько за подвижность и верткость. Видимо, Иштван был не единственным, кто мечтал закопать его на заднем дворе общежития.

– А я работу нашел!

Четвертую за полгода, думает Иштван. А у меня что? А я сижу, скрючившись над горелкой, и варю однокашникам галлюциногены. Малый бизнес, хуле.

– В паре кварталов отсюда недавно открылся ресторанчик, – сосед с разбега запрыгивает на кровать (не на свою, что показательно) и подбирает под себя ноги в грязных уличных ботинках. – Там сейчас персонал нужен – страсть! Меня пока взяли помощником бармена на испытательный, а еще им позарез требуется официант, но...

– Но с твоей рукожопостью тебя и близко не подпустят, – Иштван усмехается, поднося остывшую ложку к лампе и внимательно рассматривая загустевшее варево.

Таракан только смеется в ответ и осторожно, – чтобы ничего не уронить и не огрести потом за это по шее, – хлопает Иштвана по плечу. В полутемной комнате, особенно когда сам сидишь рядом с яркой лампой, его лица почти не видно. Только огромные темные глаза с проскальзывающими в них хитрыми искорками.

**V**  


Ему пятнадцать.

Это всего ничего, лишь малая часть жизни, умом он и сам это прекрасно понимает, но как избавиться от пронизывающего все тело ощущения легкости? Вседозволенности? Почти – могущества? Почти – всесилия.

– Еще будешь?.. Руди! Эй, Руди!

Мозг тормозит нещадно. И как будто плывет, погруженный в вязкую плотную жидкость, под ее давлением покачивается, медленно перемещается по черепной коробке. Извилины наполняются этой густой субстанцией, будто амортизатором, и так невыносимо становится напрягать остатки сознания, о чем-то думать, что-то решать... Это сейчас – лишнее.

Он кивает, и в руки ему суют полупустую бутылку чего-то прозрачного, блекло-зеленоватого цвета. Пальцы поглаживают рельефное стекло и крепко смыкаются, будто боится выронить, губы припадают к горлышку. Он делает пару жадных глотков и с хохотом запрокидывает голову.

Сквозь шум в ушах слышит чьи-то одобрительные возгласы, чьи – уже не разобрать. В маленькой гостиной собралось слишком много людей, стульев и дивана на всех не хватило, некоторые, включая его самого, вообще расселись прямо на полу. Если попытаться осмотреться вокруг, чтобы хотя бы пересчитать всех присутствующих, неминуемо закружится голова, а лица все равно сольются в одно бесформенное пестрое пятно.

Кто-то передает ему помятую сигарету, слишком похожую на самокрутку, – ну и плевать. Где-то внутри еще бьется то ли здравый смысл, то ли инстинкт самосохранения, – но их перекрывает, как картинка на экране, суровое отцовское лицо и его преувеличенно занудный, будто пропущенный через специальный фильтр, голос. Этого хватает. Откуда-то снизу к горлу подкатывает клокочущая злоба, на мгновение оглушая и вырывая из окружающей действительности, а когда сознание возвращается в реальность – самокрутка уже дымится, зажатая в пальцах. Остается только поднести ее к губам и постепенно, все еще осторожничая, втянуть горьковато-сладкий дым, пропустить через легкие, чувствуя, как невесомое покрывало обволакивает внутренности, пробирается до мозга.

Рудольф делает так не потому, что ему этого действительно хочется. Назло. Он отчетливо понимает, что сейчас сидит на полу гостиной какого-то из своих многочисленных приятелей, в компании таких же недорослей и разгильдяев, пьет мартини из горла и курит то ли коноплю, то ли еще что-то в этом духе, – как будто он в этом разбирается, – только потому, что отец хочет от него прямо противоположного. Делать все назло родителям, даже себе во вред, – это так глупо и по-подростковому. А он-то, блять, кто?

Он и есть подросток, впервые дорвавшийся до такого количества спиртного и курева. Он приваливается спиной к дивану, рядом с которым и сидит, и очень удачно устраивается головой рядом с чьими-то голыми коленками.

– Ой, Руди? А я тебя не заметила.

И он смеется, непривычно нервно, почти истерически, чувствуя в это мгновение полную удовлетворенность жизнью и самим собой.

 

На утро после первой пьянки ожидаемо наступает первое похмелье. Ебаное мартини... Склоняя лохматую голову над раковиной, Рудольф тихо матерится сквозь зубы и обещает себе, что больше никогда в жизни не будет его пить. И к дури никогда не притронется. Одни из многочисленных «никогда не», обещания самому себе, коих в его жизни будет немерено. И едва ли не единственные, которые он сдержит.

**VI**  


– Как это вообще можно пить?

Наполненный до середины янтарно-золотистой жидкостью стакан мерно покачивается в воздухе, подобно маятнику, придерживаемый за самый ободок узловатыми пальцами. Даже сейчас, когда он кажется таким расслабленным и довольным жизнью, почти вальяжным, с плавными движениями и нарочито растянутой речью, по мелким деталям можно понять, что – нихуя. Носки ботинок плотно прижаты к полу, а пятки приподняты, из-за чего сильно напряжены мышцы ног, плечи сведены, локти крепко опираются о столешницу, губы поджаты.

Он просто еще слишком мало выпил.

– Отвянь, – Штефан беззлобно усмехается. – Возрадуйся, что я не покушаюсь на твой виски.

То, что плещется в его стакане, – слабо-зеленоватое, почти бесцветное, – будто болотная вода. Пахнет, правда, совсем иначе, вовсе не тиной, но воображение стирает это несущественное различие, охотно примешивая к сахаристо-травянистому аромату терпкие сладковатые нотки гнили, едва уловимый шлейф разложения.

Болото и Штефан... Хорошее сочетание, думает Рудольф, посмеиваясь. Символичное, – и опрокидывает в себя еще порцию, быстро проглатывая, чтобы ободрало гортань и едким пламенем скатилось по пищеводу, а не тлело во рту.

Если уж пить – то что-нибудь горькое и крепкое, чтоб перехватывало дыхание и сводило челюсти, чтоб жгло внутренности.

– Да лучше б ты мой виски переводил, чем мое время. Сколько можно опаздывать?

– Руди, я занятой человек, я могу себе позволить, – Штефан многозначительно поднимает палец вверх и делает умное лицо. – Подумаешь, всего на сорок минут задержался.

Впрочем, бдительности ему не занимать – Рудольф успевает только потянуться к неосторожно оставленной на столе сигаретной пачке, как тут же получает увесистый шлепок по ладони.

– И нехуй таскать мои сигареты, – назидательно изрекает Штефан, демонстративно закуривая. – Обворовываешь лучшего друга!

– Ты не друг, ты жадный сукин сын.

– Не отрицаю такой вероятности.

– Мальчики, вы еще подеритесь, а?

Рудольф привычно вздрагивает, привычно забыв о том, что сегодня Ада пошла с ними. Она всегда так делает – забивается в угол дивана, непременно того же, на котором сидит сам Рудольф, подбирает ноги и полусидит-полулежит так весь вечер. То залипая в коммуникатор, то вслушиваясь в их со Штефаном болтовню, склонив голову к плечу. И неизменно улыбается, совсем слегка, как будто – исключительно своим мыслям.

– Вот сейчас наш Руди как следует наберется – и выполнит любой твой каприз! Даже набьет морду любимому другу.

– Это я и трезвым с удовольствием сделаю.

Сигареты можно стрельнуть и у Ады, но у Рудольфа язык не поворачивается назвать «сигаретами» эту слабенькую ароматизированную ерунду.

Если уж курить – то тоже крепкое, чтобы голова слегка кружилась от заполняющего легкие дыма, а с языка потом долго не сходила вязкая горечь. Штефан молчит, да Рудольф и не высказывал свои соображения вслух, – но, кажется, подхватывает их одним только взглядом.

– Ну какой же ты агрессивный, – Штефан обиженно поджимает губы и нарочно повышает свой голос до почти фальцета.

Он посмеивается и вальяжно разваливается в кресле, закидывая ноги на стол. Начищенные ботинки, матово лоснящийся в приглушенном свете ламп костюм... Ни дать ни взять, персонаж какого-нибудь фильма про американскую мафию. Глаза хитро прищурены, до веера мелких морщинок в уголках, тонкие губы приоткрыты в донельзя самодовольной ухмылке. В одной руке – дымящаяся сигарета, уже вторая подряд, в другой – все еще почти полный стакан болотистой дряни.

Штефан пьет редко, напивается – еще реже. Память настойчиво подсказывает: никогда. Игнорируя ехидный шепоток чего-то другого, каких-то других воспоминаний.

**VII**  


– Будешь?

Рудольфу немного обидно от того, что пьет он в одиночку. Специально купил бутылку дорогущего джина, зная, что Штефан его любит, а сейчас сидит, развалившись на углу дивана, и глушит в одно горло смолисто-горькое пойло, демонстративно морщась.

Кого ты обманываешь, Руди?

И так понятно, зачем он приехал к Штефану домой, в эту нелепую, тесную (для него-то, привыкшего к своим пятикомнатным апартаментам) квартирку. И зачем алкоголь принес. Трезвым он по-прежнему остается слишком напряженным и нервным, слишком часто огрызается и пытается контролировать каждую мелочь. Слишком много думает.

Пьяному проще. Когда бутылка пустеет примерно на половину, Рудольфу уже откровенно лень собирать себя в кучу и цепляться за остатки здравого смысла. Мышцы постепенно расслабляются, сознание притормаживает, реакции замедляются, – ему становится на все наплевать. Настолько, что проще и удобнее подчиниться чужим желаниям и забить на все – пусть будет то, что будет. Он пьян, он на все согласен, и ему хорошо.

Правда, иногда он даже в таком состоянии пытается выкинуть милому другому какую-нибудь неожиданную пакость. Вот только верх его заигрываний заключается в том, чтобы приобнять Штефана за талию, заглянуть в глаза снизу вверх и проникновенно так произнести ласковым голосом: «Хуле вылупился? Харэ время тянуть, я трахаться хочу». Штефан после такого едва не словил нервный тик, а сам Рудольф, донельзя довольный собой, жизнью и несколькими стаканами спиртного, с хохотом повалился на диван.

– Гад ты, Руди. Тебе лишь домогаться до приличных людей! – под тяжестью навалившегося сверху тела внезапно – легче дышать.

– Прекрати ржать, истеричка, – негодование сменяется почти что лаской, до невозможности дурацкой и притворной, конечно, но легшая на плечо ладонь и правда сжимает сильно – и почти осторожно.

– И не дыши на меня перегаром, пьяное чудовище!

Штефану нет никакого дела до перегара, но Рудольф только рад подыграть. Ему же самому и нравится переворачиваться на живот и утыкаться лбом в собственные руки, подставляя загривок. Прятать лицо.

Рудольф знает. С самого начала этого нелепого витка их связи, с самого первого дня... с самой первой ночи знает, что Штефану не просто захотелось поразвлечься с пьяным сговорчивым другом. Штефан не говорит об этом вслух, они вообще друг другу в жизни слова доброго не скажут, – да и не нужно. Рудольфу достаточно эмоций, тех, которыми делятся с ним сейчас на узком жестком диване в гостиной, сжимая его бедра и придерживая за плечо. Тех, что некогда выплеснулись в простой фразе: «Не могу, привык». Штефан расписался в собственной слабости – пусть и всего единожды. Штефан думал, что Руди не понял. Рудольф понял. Рудольф очень не хотел понимать.

Потому что Рудольф _еще_ тогда _уже_ слишком заврался.

– Я вот тут давно хотел спросить...

Можно огрызнуться и наорать, ухитряясь пинаться и злиться даже в таком положении, в полной мере уподобиться этому лицемеру, который не расстается со своими масками ни на миг. Как Рудольф не расстается с агрессией.

Можно сколько угодно сейчас носиться со своей рефлексией, то еще мазохистское удовольствие.

Но когда Штефан прекращает нести чушь и наклоняется, сильнее прижимаясь к спине, бормочет в затылок что-то невнятное, – приходит понимание, что сейчас все – правильно. И можно просто снова отвернуться, выдыхая с приглушенными стонами, до боли выгибая поясницу. Оба получают то, что хотят, то, на что один нарвался, а второй купился. И никаких угрызений совести, потому что с этой стороны их совершенно дурацких взаимоотношений все честно.

Штефан именно этого и хотел, Рудольф абсолютно уверен. Что ж... Теперь Штефан имеет свою выгоду, Рудольф – свою.

И все довольны.

**VIII**  


Сильнее всего мы ненавидим тех, кто помогает нам осознать собственную никчемность.

– Руди! Как насчет завтра? И хорош от меня бегать, я не кусаюсь.

Впрочем, не Рудольфу тешить себя какими-то глупыми надеждами относительно собственной значимости. Он никчемен, он никто, – и это он всегда знал, просто сейчас ему рассказали максимально подробно, разложили по полочкам и составили наглядные схемы, даже иллюстрации нарисовали. Умилиться и не жить.

Потому возненавидеть Штефана у него не получается. Он морозится от встреч, а по коммуникатору разговаривает предельно односложно, все время выдумывая дурацкие отмазки, чтобы быстрее разъединиться, – и понимает, насколько это все глупо и очевидно, – но даже не злится.

– Не помер еще? Руди, блять, если ты заявишь, что бросил пить..! Я тебе не поверю.

Штефан не был ему другом в том смысле, какой обычно вкладывают в это слово другие люди. И даже приятелем не был, чего уж тут. Но – был лучшим из возможного. Помилуйте, слишком глупо надеяться, что хоть кто-то позарится на «богатый внутренний мир» вечно пьяного нытика. Всем нужны деньги, которые даже не его – родительские. А Штефан пошел дальше. Штефан возился с ним, едва ли не воспитывал, как подростка. Это благодаря ему Рудольф начал активно интересоваться делами компании, с его подачи развивал свои скудные навыки программиста. И Штефану перепадали кое-какие плоды от его умений.

– Радость моя, напомни мне, что там у тебя по десцидолу? Ты ж вроде давно заказывал?

Их знакомство началось с протянутой на ладони маленького белого кругляшка. «Наркота? – Не, обезболивающее». Все-таки наркота. Их знакомство продолжилось только потому, что на следующий день Рудольф сам же позвонил по сохраненному «на всякий случай» номеру и поинтересовался, где купить чудо-таблетки. Когда же он понял, что стоящее бешеных денег лекарство, которое можно купить только в стране-производителе, – почти наркотик? Когда вбил его название в поисковике? Или еще раньше, когда понял, что другие обезболивающие ему уже не помогают?

Штефан подсадил его на десцидол, медленно, но верно разъедающий его организм, сводящий с ума, – и Рудольф все равно благодарен Штефану за возможность хотя бы такой ценой избавляться от болей. Штефан поощрял склонность к алкоголизму, назначая встречи в барах и постоянно подливая добавку. Штефан уговаривал его заниматься откровенно противозаконной деятельностью, вроде подделки налоговых деклараций. Штефан своими подначками и издевками взращивал в нем амбиции, честолюбие, убедил пойти против непререкаемого отцовского авторитета.

Штефан задавил его. Яркий, красивый, общительный, уверенный в себе, – на таком фоне Рудольф и подавно кажется унылым заморышем.

– Ты чего, до сих пор злишься? Давай встретимся, поболтаем.

Благодаря ему Рудольф стал хуже – но зато стал хоть кем-то.

– Давай на следующей неделе, лады? – он очень правдоподобно зевает, будто только что проснулся. – Дел дохуя, мне надо на работе все хвосты подобрать до того, как вступлю в должность.

Штефан дал ему возможность считать, что и сам по себе Рудольф на что-то способен. _Сам_. Без компании, без родительских денег, – он тоже чего-то, да стоит. Он сообразительный малый, он спец в своей сфере, с ним, в конце концов, просто можно приятно провести время.

Забрал эту возможность тоже Штефан. Просто дал понять, каким безнадежным дураком он считает Рудольфа, каким никчемным тупицей, который только и годен на то, чтобы с его помощью пробиться к большим деньгам – и выбросить за ненадобностью. Наверное, это повод для ненависти, но...

Если тебе дали по морде один раз – это хамство. Если шесть – значит, причина в морде.

Так что Штефан все-таки прав.

– И я не злюсь, заебал ныть.

**IX**  


Тараканы – существа на редкость живучие. А еще прилипчивые. Вот так не заметишь – а это мелкое рыжее создание прицепилось к сумке и приехало вместе с тобой из комнаты на работу. А там уже хрен его вытравишь, заползет куда-нибудь за шкаф, схоронится среди штабелей сверкающих бутылок, и будет сидеть, нагло шевеля усами.

Или болтая ногами, восседая на самом краешке длинной барной стойки. Скотина пьянючая...

– Чтоб я еще раз тебя с собой взял...

Иштван пьян ничуть не меньше, скорее даже больше, но его-то так не кроет. Его даже на поворотах не заносит, а ноги заплетаются не столько от алкоголя, сколько из-за чудовищной усталости. Уже перевалило далеко за полночь, и он так ни разу и не присел, с самого открытия проскакав от стола к столу. Когда основательно разогретая спиртным кровь пульсирует в висках в ритм долбящей в уши музыке, и тело поддается этим импульсам, извиваясь, проворачиваясь, дергаясь, – все выходит само собой. Только когда приползаешь обратно к стойке и не просто опрокидываешь в себя еще один стакан, а наконец плюхаешься на стул, – начинаешь чувствовать, как же все-таки устал.

– И-и-ишток... – Таракан блаженно улыбается и икает, начиная заваливаться на бок. Но вовремя берет себя в руки и снова принимает относительно вертикальное положение, сжимая в руках тонкую ножку бокала, как спасительную соломинку.

– Заткнись, пьяное чудовище, – Иштван добродушно посмеивается, не особо усердно стараясь казаться раздраженным. – Ты в этот бар давно хотел попасть? Давно. Я тебя черным ходом провел? Провел. Вот будь умничкой и веди себя прилично.

Таракан хихикает, даже в таком состоянии оценивая всю абсурдную ироничность идиомы про него и «вести себя прилично», и пытается переползти на барный табурет, попутно едва не падая на пол. Прибить бы его все-таки стулом... Чтоб больше не упрашивал провести его с собой туда, куда фейс-контроль студентиков-голодранцев не пускает. Иштван-то тут работает, трудится в поте лица, а этот скот веселится.

Гениальная в своей простоте идея озаряет внезапно, стоит только перевести взгляд с пьяного друга на дальний столик у него за спиной. Вообще-то, эта подозрительного вида компания еще полчаса назад просила подойти. Доверия они не внушали вообще, к таким и на километр приближаться не стоит, но Иштвану страсть как не хотелось отказываться – получит потом еще по шее от организаторов.

– Друг мой, – он хлопает Таракана по плечу и наклоняется к уху, доверительно шепча: – Есть тут возможность неплохо подзаработать. Ты танцевать умеешь?

– Неа, – круглая физиономия расползается в широченной счастливой улыбке.

– Чудесно. Ноги в руки и дуй вон к тем парням, изобрази что-нибудь.

Иштван хватает за плечи тощее пьяное тело и легко разворачивает его на сто восемьдесят градусов, для верности легонько подпинывая коленом пониже спины. Таракан даже сопротивляться не думает. Он нихрена не понимает, чего от него хочет его сосед по комнате и хороший друг, а тем более – чего хотят эти люди, к которым он направляется неровной шатающейся походкой.

– Только из бара – ни ногой, понял? – кричит ему в спину Иштван.

И, убедившись, что стыковка произошла успешно, и Таракан не убрел куда не надо, уходит в подсобку для персонала. Кажется, на сегодня он заработался. А с этим пьянчужкой все равно ничего не случится, дуракам везет.

Взрослый уже парень, нянька ему не нужна, думает Иштван, падая на узкий жесткий диванчик в подсобке и выуживая из-за спинки заранее припрятанную там бутылку пива.

Дуракам везет, – повторяет он на следующее утро, когда Таракан так и не возвращается в общежитие. Подумаешь, загулял мальчик. С кем не бывает.

 

Свое двадцатилетие Иштван встретит в комнате один.

**X**  


Ему девятнадцать.

И сейчас он, как никогда прежде, осознает, насколько же сильно он хочет жить.

При падении с такой высоты человеческое тело превращается в кашу, как будто внутренности вытащили, взболтали в блендере, а потом неумело попытались запихнуть обратно в оболочку. В нескольких местах ломается позвоночник, крупные кости дробятся на множество осколков. Стенки полостных органов разрываются в клочья острыми краями поломанных ребер, суставы выворачиваются, мышцы просто лопаются, как перетянутые веревки. Наружные повреждения незначительны: синяки да ушибы, но местами деформированные кости располосовывают кожу, и внутренности беспорядочным месивом вываливаются на асфальт. Раздавленный череп сплющивается, мозг невнятной субстанцией разлетается в стороны.

И кровь. На белой с серебристыми узорами, под мрамор, тротуарной плитке – медленно выползающая из-под раскуроченного трупа темнеющая лужа, густо-красная, почти черная, глянцевито поблескивающая, отражающая городские огни.

Он хочет жить. Глядя расширенными, настолько, что зрачок почти перекрывает темную радужку, глазами на этот человеческий фарш, он думает только об одном.

Он не может ни отвернуться, ни сдвинуться с места. Даже проблеваться не может, хотя к горлу настойчивым горьким комом подступает тошнота, а ноги подламываются. Просто стоит и смотрит, как над разбитой головой, над прилипшими к сдувшемуся черепу окровавленными пучками волос начинает кружиться муха. Пока что единственная. И даже не замечает, как вокруг стремительно собираются люди, кто-то визжит, кто-то пытается перекричать этот визг и дозвониться в полицию. Кто-то узнает его и хватает за рукав куртки, пытается увести.

Пока еще, пока не сработали социальные инстинкты, пока не накатили ужас и жалость, в голове бешеным волчком кружится одна-единственная мысль.

Он не хочет так.

**XI**  


Ей одиннадцать.

И она, говоря откровенно, заебалась.

Как правило, дети ее возраста употребляют матерные выражения для того, чтобы казаться круче и взрослее, не особо вдумываясь в их смысл. Они в принципе слабо представляют, как это – действительно заебаться, а не потому, что по математике задали много домашки. Нет, Ада готова сделать скидку на некий процент «неблагополучных», и вообще, ей не очень хочется заморачиваться ведением статистики. Она просто заебалась шипеть сквозь зубы, какого хрена ей, тощей мелюзге, приходится сейчас волочить на себе рыхлое обрюзгшее тело, все время норовящее свалиться ничком в грязь. Впрочем – все равно регулярно сваливающееся.

Надо же было ему _тогда_ уволиться с хорошей работы. Накопления имелись, и неплохие, но хватило их всего на год. Надо же было впервые прийти, сжимая в руке вытянутую стеклянную бутылку. Надо же было раз за разом вылетать отовсюду, куда ему удавалось устроиться, все по одной и той же причине. Надо же было сегодня нализаться вдали от дома. Опять.

И ведь от мамы тоже помощи не жди. Сидит дома и молится, молится и сидит. Наверняка сегодня снова заходили ее новые друзья, трое молодых мужчин и женщина средних лет, благообразные, прилично одетые. Как некогда сама мама. Они приходят почти каждый день, запираются на кухне и о чем-то долго разговаривают или читают вслух книжки в пестрых мягких обложках (парочка таких лежат и дома). После их визитов мама всегда плачет и улыбается, одновременно. Поначалу это пугало, сейчас – все равно. А в прошлый раз они принесли с собой баночку ярко-фиолетовых таблеток, похожих на любимые Адой в детстве витамины. И мама уже не плакала – наоборот, выглядела такой счастливой.

Неужели все начинает налаживаться?

Плюнув на все, она переворачивает тело на спину, хватает за запястья и дальше тащит уже волоком, не особо заботясь о сохранности одежды. Да и самого тела, честно говоря, – тоже.

**XII**  


Ему двадцать два, хотя скоро уже исполнится двадцать три.

Он молод, полон энергии и думает, что еще немного – и весь мир будет у него в кармане[2]. Уж у него-то хватит на это сил и смекалки.

– Предъявите ваш паспорт, пожалуйста.

Гнусавый голос таможенника звучит откуда-то издалека, будто с другой планеты. Этот коренастый дядька с пышными усами, делающими его похожим на старого моржа, с каким же брезгливым недоверием он смотрит на долговязого парнишку с одной-единственной сумкой на коленях, беззаботно болтающего ногами и улыбающегося до ушей.

– Добро пожаловать в Австрию, герр Иштван Рац.

Парень лучезарно скалится, убирая паспорт во внутренний карман потертого, но добротного пиджака, и ухмыляется, когда таможенник поворачивается к нему спиной. Пока документы не проверят у всех пассажиров, из автобуса все равно никого не выпустят, так что можно расслабиться и немного вздремнуть.

Не получается.

За окном, прямо за стеклобетонным зданием вокзала, начинаются непривычно узкие улочки и приземистые малоэтажные домишки с грязно-выбеленными стенами и покатыми крышами, крытыми красно-коричневыми листами металлочерепицы. От дороги они уходят вниз, под уклон, и можно увидеть границу этого крошечного городка, за которой расстилается степь. Выжженная равнина, клочками заросшая высокой жесткой травой, уже пожелтевшей и высохшей, но по большей части – просто каменистая пыльная пустошь, со всех сторон продуваемая сухим и колючим, по-осеннему прохладным ветром. А над ней – темное небо, затянутое тучами. Не привычным городским смогом, а самыми настоящими грозовыми облаками, низкими и тяжелыми, грязно-свинцового цвета, местами переходящим в почти черный, дымный, или наоборот – бледно-серый, полупрозрачный. Как будто еще чуть-чуть – и за ними можно будет увидеть чистое небо.

Наверное.

Автобус плавно трогается с места, оставляя позади непривычный пейзаж. Никкельсдорф[3] – будто город из прошлого, из потрепанных (еще бумажных) книжек в мягких обложках, из далекого детства. Колоритное место, безусловно, но...

Он приехал в Австрию не ради маленьких домиков и унылой степи. Этого добра ему на родине хватило.

– Вы надолго в Вену?

Иштван Рац пожимает плечами, оставляя вопрос попутчика без ответа, и, поудобнее перехватив сумку за плечевой ремень, спрыгивает через две ступеньки прямо на платформу автовокзала.

**XIII**  


В маленькой комнатке накурено так, что полупрозрачные клубы и тонкие струйки серо-сизого дыма висят в воздухе, лениво переползают, постоянно меняя форму, находясь в непрерывном движении. И вроде бы – обычный табак, но от такого его количества начинает постепенно накрывать. И на кухню выходить бесполезно – там еще меньше места и еще больше дыма, даже навороченная вентиляционная система не справляется.

Рудольф, вообще-то, практически не курит. Он до смешного похож на персонажа того анекдота о том, что нормальные люди в восемнадцать лет думают: «Я совершеннолетний! Теперь мне можно пить и курить!», а он: «Хм, я совершеннолетний. Кажется, пора бросать пить и курить». Почти – потому что пить он стал только больше, изменилось лишь качество и стоимость поглощаемого спиртного. Да и все-таки курит иногда. По особым случаям, как он говорит сам себе, не уточняя, что «особые случаи» – это сильнейшие приступы невроза, когда затруднено дыхание и трясутся руки, будто у наркомана при ломке.

Как сейчас.

Заняты оба стула, четверо впихнулись на кровать, тесня друг друга, а одному и вовсе пришлось устроиться по-турецки на полу, – но на вторую кровать никто не садится. Хотя она пустая, только матрас и остался. И тумбочка рядом с ней пустая, и часть стола. Как будто здесь прошелся смерч, затронув только половину комнаты, – но зато на ней смел все подчистую.

– Пепельницу передай.

В глухом хрипловатом голосе – ни капли вежливости, только легкое раздражение, прорывающееся сквозь усталость, но никто и не думает возмущаться. Рудольф молча забирает протянутую пепельницу, стараясь не рассыпать ее, переполненную, на измятое покрывало. Или на штаны Марка, который сидит рядом с ним на кровати, поджав ноги.

– Кремация завтра в двенадцать? – переспрашивает сидящий на одном из стульев парнишка, поправляя сползающие на кончик носа очки и нервно осматриваясь.

– И сборы у дома в десять. Отто, блять, тридцать раз об этом говорили!

Отто виновато пожимает плечами. Он спросил же не потому, что забыл, – просто молчание повисло таким плотным облаком, хоть ножом его режь.

– Я не пойду... – шмыгает носом девушка, прижимающаяся к Марку с другой стороны. Сидящая рядом подруга обнимает ее за плечи. – Только разревусь там. Увижу и...

– Ничего ты там не увидишь, – хмыкает Рудольф, проворачивая сигарету вокруг фаланги указательного пальца, стараясь не уронить ее и не измять. – Его в запаянном гробу кремируют. Максимум – унюхаешь.

Девчонка всхлипывает, сдерживая рыдания, а его тут же пихают в бок и осуждающе шикают. Рудольф только раздраженно передергивает плечами и отворачивается, с преувеличенным усердием затягиваясь сигаретным дымом. Он не злится на этих людей, он так старается скрыть свою к ним зависть.

Они-то тело не видели и не увидят.

И мгновенный процесс превращения живого человека в невнятную лепешку из мяса, переломанных костей и разорванных внутренностей, – тоже не видели.

**XIV**  


– Молодой человек, заполняйте быстрее!

Цепочка на очках негодующе раскачивается, короткий толстый палец с неровным ярко-розовым маникюром постукивает по столу. Вернее – по хаотично раскиданным по нему бумагам, каким-то наверняка важным документам. Иштвану приходит в голову мысль, что соседство этих документов и полной кружки чая с потеками на боку не предвещает ничего хорошего, и он слегка кривится. Улыбкой такую перекошенную гримасу назвать все равно не получается.

– У меня еще очередь! – женщина переходит почти на визг, а пышные завитые локоны по бокам головы вздрагивают и чуть ли не подпрыгивают, как уши у спаниеля.

– За дверью никого нет.

Голос у него совершенно спокойный и ровный, даже какой-то бесцветный, как у человека, давно привыкшего к выкрутасам бюрократической системы. И он, вообще-то, правда привык, но...

– А будете так кричать – я перенервничаю и испорчу бланк. И мне придется переделывать все заново, – сообщает он все таким же тоном, даже не глядя на побагровевшую паспортистку, и задумчиво прикусывает кончик ручки.

В век компьютерных технологий странно писать что-то от руки. Электронное заявление на смену имени он уже подавал, но все равно пришлось тащиться в паспортный стол и дублировать абсолютно те же самые данные в бумажной анкете.

– Диктуйте данные, я второй экземпляр заполню, – паспортистка уже не визжит, только надменно поджимает губы и дергает на себя пустой бланк.

Иштван пожимает плечами и поправляет воротник глухого черного пальто, которое ему даже снять не предложили. И косятся на него здесь откровенно неприязненно, как на бомжа или наркомана, хотя одет он вполне прилично и опрятно. Пусть радуются, что не видели его каких-нибудь полгода назад – в безумно грязной куртке, лохматого и небритого, с потухшим взглядом.

От последнего все еще не получилось до конца избавиться – наверное, потому и косятся.

– Место рождения?

– Хайдушамшон, округ Дебрецен, – Иштван ловит на себе непонимающий взгляд поверх очков и фыркает. – Это Венгрия.

Впрочем, название родного города приходится повторить еще раз и по слогам. Он прожил там всего ничего, лет до пяти, почти уже и не помнит узкие пыльные улицы и приземистые домишки с выбеленными стенами, грязно-серыми от все той же пыли.

– Состав семьи?

– Ставьте прочерк.

Неприязненный взгляд немного смягчается, но наталкивается на кривую ухмылку – и тут же сменяется презрительным.

Шаг первый, думает Иштван Рац, выходя из паспортного стола с заветной корочкой временного удостоверения. И машинально опускает руку в карман, нащупывая маленькую пластиковую баночку с антидепрессантами, почти любовно поглаживает ее подушечками пальцев.

Шаг... Впрочем, он уже сбился со счета, который. Так думает Штефан Рац, отточенным жестом поправляя перед зеркалом лацканы пальто, и повязывает вокруг шеи только вчера купленный за бешеные деньги насыщенно-красный шарф. А потом лезет в карман за сигаретами. Вообще-то, ему бы не помешало бросить курить, но...

 _Этот_ шаг будет последним.

**XV**  


Кнопка с цифрой 76 загорается ярко-голубой подсветкой, медленно закрываются двери, и хромированный лифт с плавным толчком начинает свое движение вверх. Одна стенка у него прозрачная, и Ада стоит как раз напротив, а потому может видеть, как проплывают мимо ярусы автомобильной парковки.

– Вот тут я тебе снял квартиру, этаж семьдесят шестой, номер ноль-восемь. Держи ключи.

Тонкие пальцы машинально смыкаются на тяжелой связке, крепко сжимают холодный металл. Смотреть на них она пока не решается – боится выдать подсознательную радость. У нее будет квартира! Пусть даже съемная, но – отдельная. В самом центре города, на верхних этажах, прямо над торговым центром. Тут рядом есть и искусственный парк, где можно погулять, и кинотеатр, и рестораны. И квартира наверняка большая, как минимум двухкомнатная, просторная и светлая. Даже в детстве, когда папа был ведущим специалистом на силикатном заводе, такое жилье они себе позволить не могли. А сейчас – вот они, заветные ключи от новой жизни.

Если не думать о том, какой ценой они ей достались.

– И перестань трястись, никто тебя не укусит.

Невзирая на двенадцать лет разницы и то, что он для нее сделал, этот человек нисколько не похож на книжный образ доброго дядюшки. У него слишком дорогая и броская одежда, слишком холеное лицо, слишком ухоженные волосы и усы. Он красив, но за этой красотой доброты и душевного тепла днем с огнем не сыщешь.

Десять дней назад он пришел к ним домой, вслед за сухощавым старикашкой, – которого Ада знала, хотя лучше бы не, – и старикашка этот выглядел, как побитая собака. Тогда «господин Рац», легко переступивший своими начищенными до блеска ботинками через трухлявый порог, предложил ее родителям потрясающую в своей выгоде сделку. Но Ада видела «господина Раца» и раньше – когда сама же покупала у него непрозрачный пакет, размером с горсть, набитый маленькими бумажными конвертиками.

Звонит коммуникатор, а когда Рац принимает вызов – даже с другого конца кабины слышна громкая ругань из динамика. Ада хихикает и поворачивается спиной, чтобы скрыть свой смех. Ей странно и непривычно, но однозначно весело, потому что впервые на ее памяти кто-то не заискивает перед этим лощеным стервятником, а кроет его отборным матом. И тот в ответ не вальяжно отмахивается, а натурально истерит:

– Руди, ты нелюдь! Сердца у тебя нет! Ну ладно, ну опоздал, ты от пяти минут не развалишься!.. Ой, подумаешь, не пять минут, а час!

Он продолжает верещать в микрофон, а Ада окончательно отворачивается к стеклянной стене. Там, за пределами опоясанной стальными обручами лифтовой кабины, – вид на город. На уходящий вдаль лабиринт улиц, чем выше поднимаешься, тем больше он похож на дорожки муравейника, только сделан из железа, бетона и асфальта. На устремленные в небо бока соседних высоток, тускло поблескивающих ячейками зеркальной отделки на фасадах. На рваные клочья изжелта-серого смога, постепенно становящегося все гуще и гуще, – и вот они уже едут как будто сквозь редкую грязную вату.

С шести лет она тешила себя надеждами, что вот-вот, еще немного, еще один шаг – и ее жизнь изменится к лучшему. Потому что – куда уж хуже? Но каждый раз оказывалось, что есть куда. Сейчас Ада уже не верит ни в какое светлое будущее. Ее забрали от родителей-наркоманов, дали квартиру и кучу денег, с одним условием – она станет любовницей какого-то обеспеченного человека. Наверняка какого-нибудь очередного извращенца. Или инвалида. Или урода, раз даже на его деньги другие бабы не клюют.

Где-то тут должен быть грандиозный подвох.

Лифт слегка вздрагивает и останавливается, под мелодичную трель звонка раздвигаются двери.

На площадке уже стоит человек. Сосед по этажу, решивший спуститься вниз? Это лохматый парнишка в дурацкой мятой рубашке с торчащим воротником – что он забыл в дорогом жилом комплексе?

– Штефан, твою мать, я тебе шею сейчас сверну!

**XVI**  


Темно-серые глаза кажутся мутными – то ли от скудного освещения, то ли от количества спиртного, употребленного сегодня их обладателем. В подтверждение второй догадки Рудольф запрокидывает голову и пьяно смеется. Даже как-то торжествующе, что колоритно сочетается с плывущим взглядом и расхлябанными движениями, с полной потерей координации, с непривычной гибкостью и податливостью всегда напряженного тела.

И Штефан улыбается в ответ, даже не скрывая, как он доволен, – ему откровенно льстит такое отношение. Пусть и во в доску пьяном состоянии, но ему без лишних слов передают инициативу, чуть ли не в руки пихают. Можно взять полный контроль над ситуацией и делать, что хочется, расслабиться, не опасаясь напороться на выставленные колючки.

– Штефан, ты давно пиздюлей не получал? – блаженная, почти мечтательная улыбка и вкрадчивый голос, но диссонанса со смыслом сказанного они не вызывают.

Помилуйте, даже Штефану смешно слышать такое от человека, который сейчас извивается в крепко держащих руках и стонет, когда его с силой притягивают на себя за бедра.

– Фи, какой ты грубый. Я к нему, значит, со всей душой, а он – пиздюлей.

Несильный удар ребром ладони по шее, – Рудольф скорее придуривается, это очевидно, как очевидно и то, что он притворяется более пьяным, чем есть на самом деле. Кажется, Штефан догадывается, откуда у него пошла такая привычка. Кажется, Штефан не собирается прекращать ему подыгрывать.

– Руди, солнце мое, прекращай порядочных людей калечить!

Штефан смеется. Не потому, что ему действительно весело, глупость какая, и даже не из-за «приличного человека», сказанного в свой адрес. Просто забавный вышел каламбур. Солнце? Помилуйте! Он видел настоящее, не затянутое смогом, не кроваво-красное из-за оптических издевок, солнце разве что в далеком, кажущимся теперь каким-то нереальным, детстве. Будто он все выдумал – и детство, и солнце. Вот и Руди – выдумал. Нарисовал в своей голове образ сообразительного норовистого приятеля, но вместе с тем – безобидного дурачка, совсем еще мальчишки, которым можно невозбранно пользоваться и к которому не страшно повернуться... нет, не спиной, но – вполоборота. Когда же он хоть раз видел того человека, которого можно было бы назвать этим ласковым именем – «Руди»? Быть может, где-то глубоко под ощерившейся колючей скорлупой, как у какого-нибудь экзотического фрукта, и прячется настоящий Руди, который выдохнет и расслабленно вытянется в объятиях, прижмется к плечу, а не будет огрызаться:

– Я домой. Ты пинаешься, да еще и храпишь так, что у меня от тебя мигрень.

Быть может.

Или – и под этой скорлупой нет того «Руди», есть затягивающая пустота черной дыры со вспышками умирающего в ней света, окутанная душным сизым туманом.

Люди не любят неопределенность. Но Штефан любит то, что способно его заинтриговать.

**XVII**  


– Да харе ко мне прижиматься, от тебя жарко!

– Кондиционер включи, бестолочь, – Штефан улыбнулся ласково-ласково, мысленно наверняка добавляя к этому эпитету еще парочку.

– Пульт принеси. И заодно сходи нахуй, сделай мне одолжение.

 

На шестидесятом этаже световое загрязнение еще не настолько сильное, как где-нибудь в районе этажа двадцатого. Там круглосуточные рекламные вывески заполонили все свободное пространство, и ночь от дня просто неотличимы. Но ставни все равно не мешало бы купить, думает Рудольф, вытянувшись на спине и рассматривая узоры потолочной плитки, к которым сейчас добавляются блики ярко-красной и фиолетовой уличной иллюминации, проходящие через неоднородную завесу смога. Свет получается мягкий и рассеянный, где-то насыщенный, где-то приглушенный темно-бурыми облаками. Залипать так можно долго, и ему даже нравится, но...

Надо купить ставни, чтобы ночью, при выключенных светильниках, в спальне было темно. Чтобы не видеть так отчетливо силуэт спящего рядом человека.

Рудольф посмеивается, вспоминая очередную нелепую перебранку. Штефана посреди ночи из квартиры хрен выставишь, сбежит он только утром, в самом лучшем случае – до того, как Рудольф проснется. Вернее, сделает вид, что проснется, а на самом деле к тому моменту будет битый час валяться в постели и изображать спящего, про себя моля мироздание о том, чтобы милый друг побыстрее свалил. Штефан об этом, скорее всего, догадывается, но пока подыгрывает.

В такие моменты он Рудольфа невыносимо бесит. Приперся в чужой дом, развалился на чужой кровати, как на своей собственной, еще и храпит... Ублюдок. В глазах темнеет от желания врезать по самодовольной холеной физиономии – чтоб не был таким... Даже подходящего слова не находится, чтобы коротко описать ненавистные сейчас панибратские замашки, и наплевательское отношение к личному пространству, и это ласковое обращение «Руди». Ну какой, нахрен, Руди?! По-хорошему, они ведь даже не приятели, нет между ними ни доверия, ни тепла, – так к чему это напускное дружелюбие? За каким чертом Штефан подбирается _слишком_ близко?

– Какая же ты скотина...

Надо было не звать его к себе, а прийти самому. От него хотя бы можно уехать в любой момент. Каждый раз так думает – а потом скопившаяся за день усталость и доза выпитого алкоголя дают о себе знать, и из мягкой, хоть и слишком узкой для двоих, кровати выбираться совершенно не хочется. И Рудольф матерится сквозь зубы, понимая, что так он скоро привыкнет.

Никакая злость тут не спасет. Он может сколько угодно огрызаться и ершиться, посылать нахуй, отпинывать от себя, – а в один отвратительный момент, валяясь на кровати и мучаясь от бессонницы, внезапно подумать, что он, вообще-то, уже привык.

Гребаная тактильность. «Погладьте меня по голове – и я весь ваш», блять. Благо, гладить Штефан не додумался, иначе бы точно не досчитался нескольких зубов. Не надо Рудольфу такого счастья, и так за почти пять лет он слишком сильно привык к этому мерзавцу. Купился, как дурак, на человеческое отношение, что мозгами его пользуются и на амбициях играют, а не просто деньги тянут. А теперь еще – и на прикосновения.

– Придушил бы собственными руками.

Это очень важно – сохранять дистанцию, про себя усмехается Рудольф, осторожно придвигаясь ближе. Еще немного – и вплотную прижмется к лежащей поверх одеяла руке, а голову можно будет устроить на плече. Штефан теплый, как обогреватель, – даже на расстоянии чувствуется.

Это очень важно – никого не подпускать к себе слишком близко. В особенности таких, как Штефан. Это он сейчас такой до тошноты ласковый и едва ли не заботливый, прекрасный любовник и хороший друг. С ним можно весело проводить время за бутылочкой спиртного, болтая обо всякой ерунде, с ним можно вести какие-то мелкие дела, можно трахаться, наконец, но... Но и только. Потому что однажды он просто сожрет и не подавится.

А самое важное – не подбираться самому. Чтобы не обжечься. Даже когда очень хочется.

– Ну Руди, ну блять... – голос Штефана спросонья хриплый и глухой, но отчетливо слышно, как он старается вернуть свои излюбленные истеричные нотки. – Жестокий изверг... даже во сне до меня доебешься!

Причитания в духе «За что мне все это?» и «Господи, где я был так грешен?» не смолкают еще долго, хотя сонный Штефан уже не особо старается, все тише бормоча проклятия куда-то в подушку. Демонстративно поворачивается на бок, спиной к «жестокому извергу».

Рудольф слегка улыбается, молча утыкаясь лбом между лопаток Штефана, – и его наконец отпускает.

Он закрывает глаза, расслабленно выдыхает...

**XVIII**  


... И просыпается.

Вообще-то, сложно не проснуться, когда по твоим плечам водят чем-то твердым и острым. Рудольф даже вздрагивает, но тут же успокаивается, чувствуя, как к его спине прижимается кто-то очень теплый, а тонкая изящная рука обнимает поперек груди.

– Я тебя разбудила? Прости, – Ада тихо посмеивается над ухом, и в ее переливчатом, будто колокольчики, смехе – ни тени раскаяния.

Вообще-то, обычно длинные заостренные ногти его пугают – выглядят они угрожающе, да и царапается ими Ада весьма болезненно, спина потом пару дней саднит, но сейчас эти жуткие когти поглаживают его по плечам почти ласково. Даже не царапают, просто аккуратно проводят по загривку, чешут затылок, хаотично взъерошивая короткие волосы. Ему это чертовски нравится, хоть он и старается не подавать виду – преувеличенно серьезно хмурится, или просто сонно зевает.

– В следующий раз я, наверное, нескоро зайду. Через неделю, может быть.

– Все нормально? – Ада изящно склоняет голову к плечу и смотрит на него немигающим взглядом ярко-голубых глаз.

– Надо пройти обследование, это тот еще гемор... Ох, точно! Деньги я тебе сегодня переведу, ты не переживай.

Рудольф улыбается, а потом просто расслабленно выдыхает и закрывает глаза. И в самом деле – какая чушь. Дурацкие сны, дурацкие несуществующие воспоминания... У него есть Ада, а у Ады есть его деньги. И это прекрасно, потому что – честно. Он хотя бы знает точно, чего от него хотят в любой момент времени.

Ему становится легче, будто что-то, минутой ранее сжимавшее внутренности огромной и мягкой, но сильной ладонью, ослабляет хватку. Отпускает.

Рудольф ухмыляется и быстрым движением перехватывает за талию пискнувшую Аду, подминает ее под себя. Спросонок у него координация ни к черту, поэтому он, не удержав равновесие, просто валится сверху и утыкается лбом в плечо, посмеиваясь.

Как хорошо, что ты сейчас со мной.

**XIX**  


– Как хорошо, что ты сейчас не с ними.

Вилка с намотанной на нее лапшой замирает в воздухе на полпути от тарелки и разворачивается зубчиками в сторону Рудольфа, угрожающе целясь ему в глаз.

– Я что, похожа на совсем ебнутую?

Когда Ада так щурится и кривит тонкие губы в недоброй полуулыбке – лучше ответить честно.

– Не похожа. Просто подумалось.

Она усмехается и снова ковыряется вилкой в лапше, пытаясь подцепить вялый кусочек какого-то овоща. Кормят в столовой для сотрудников омерзительно, – на вкус Рудольфа, – но Ада уплетает свой обед только так. Хотя он все равно думает, что надо бы пригласить ее куда-нибудь после смены. Купить вина – вино она, вроде бы, пьет, хоть и мало.

Пока у них еще есть время вот так посидеть в маленькой чистой столовой, за откидным столиком у дальней стены. Через полчаса должен позвонить «случайный прохожий» (вчера подкупленный Рудольфом за бутылку дорогого коньяка мусорщик) и сообщить о «своем друге, который наглотался какой-то гадости, и ему плохо». А дальше – схема накатанная. Бригада, – фельдшер и три санитара, – выезжает на вызов, забирает наркомана и везет его в клинику. Там у доктора Хайнеманна уже лежит в столе заявление от лица пациента о добровольном прохождении курса лечения. Персональные данные, подпись, – все на месте, не подкопаться.

– Чего завис? Эй, Руди!

В себя его приводит аккуратный тычок все той же вилкой в руку, и он встречается с обеспокоенным взглядом Ады. Большие ярко-голубые глаза, с такого расстояния различим ячеисто-сетчатый, будто рельефный узор из более темных вкраплений и почти белых прожилок, идеально симметричный – настоящие глаза такого не имеют.

– Ты уснул там? Третий раз спрашиваю – есть будешь?

Рудольф вздрагивает, смаргивает и удивленно смотрит на Аду. В недовольно сощуренные темно-карие глаза, почти черные из-за тусклого освещения. Отрицательно мотает головой и пододвигает свою тарелку, так и не тронутую, на ее сторону стола.

– А чего у тебя лицо такое виноватое? – Ада все еще пытается казаться суровой, а потому наклоняет голову, с преувеличенным интересом изучая столовые приборы, пряча улыбку.

И правда – почему?

Она ведь – не с ними.

**XX**  


Как же я тебя ненавижу...

Голос у него хрипловатый (простыл, что ли?), да и язык потихоньку начинает заплетаться, а речь предательски растягивается, но говорит он все равно громко – на весь зал слышно. Поэтому можно поудобнее свернуться калачиком на кресле и слушать вполуха, только изредка поддакивая. Можно даже задремать потихоньку, мелькает мысль, все равно ведь не заметит.

Ада не тешит себя глупыми надеждами и не строит иллюзий касательно собственной важности. Она здесь – предмет мебели, просто чуть более живой, чем стол или то же кресло, но и только. А ее задача – сидеть и слушать, тешить чужое самолюбие своевременными кивками. Создавать видимость искренней заинтересованности и сочувствия. Оба знают цену этой искренности в денежном эквиваленте, обоих все устраивает.

– Снова с собеседования поперли. Уже даже «мы вам перезвоним» не стали говорить, сразу в лоб заявили, что меня не возьмут, – Рудольф наливает себе еще темно-красного, густо пахнущего травами ликера, но не пьет – сжимающая наполненный стакан рука замирает в воздухе на уровне груди. – Отбрехались какой-то ерундой про то, что мне у них скучно будет, и вытолкали за дверь.

– А на самом деле – не хотят проблем с твоим отцом? – Ада перекатывается на бок и подтягивает ноги на сидение огромного мягкого кресла, в котором без труда умещается целиком.

Который раз она слышит эту песню? Ответ давно известен, но спросить надо – таковы правила игры.

– Он и в «Бионикс» меня не хочет брать, и в другие компании не дает устроиться. Дает, вернее, но... И слышать не хочет о том, чтобы я там делом занимался. «Иди замдиректором, работа непыльная, я договорюсь», – передразнивать интонации Франца Иосифа у Рудольфа получается так хорошо, что Ада не удерживается от смешка. – Не хочу я бумажки перекладывать!

Рудольф может говорить об этом еще долго, то срываясь на ругань, то скатываясь в откровенное нытье. Прерываясь только для того, чтобы сделать очередной глоток своего ликера.

В такие момента Ада ненавидит его особенно сильно. Потому что он жалуется, как его задевает суровость и отчужденность отца, – а она вспоминает, как мелкой девчонкой тащила на себе тяжеленную, ей тогда казалось, не меньше сотки весящую, тушу. И не могла даже бросить – потому что зимой это пьяное тело моментально замерзло бы на улице.

Она злится, чувствуя, что еще немного – и уже не сможет больше притворяться, что выскажет этому избалованному олуху все, что о нем думает, – и плевать на деньги, плевать, что придется распрощаться с красивой обеспеченной жизнью. Рудольф не сделал ей ничего плохого, в какие-то моменты ей его даже немного жаль, но...

– Прости, – он виновато улыбается, и она не сразу понимает, что это из-за трезвона его коммуникатора. – Штефан, позвони попозже, я занят... Что?.. Да нормально все у меня, отстань... Отъебись, кому говорят. У меня все прекрасно!

Рудольф очень правдоподобно смеется и манерно злится, это привычно, они со Штефаном все время так общаются. И Штефану он почти никогда не жалуется.

Ей-то, блять, за что такое наказание?

**XXI**  


Рудольф перепрыгивает через подозрительную лужицу на полу и брезгливо морщится, высматривая, куда наступить. Хорошо хоть он додумался надеть берцы, толстая прорезиненная подошва которых хорошо защищает не только от грязи, но и от всевозможного мусора, способного впиться в ногу. Уж его тут предостаточно: битое стекло, смятые алюминиевые банки, клочки ваты, иногда со следами крови, блистеры из-под таблеток, пустые флаконы каких-то лекарств, и конечно – использованные одноразовые шприцы, многие еще с остатками мутно-желтой жидкости.

– Помощь нужна? – стараясь не прикасаться к засаленному дверному косяку, он заглядывает из коридора в комнату.

Ада только раздраженно отмахивается, стоя чуть в сторонке от двух других санитаров, склонившихся над лежащим на полу чем-то грязном и бесформенным, на первый взгляд – кучей тряпья. Вместо нее откликается фельдшер.

– А что тут помогать? – этот мужчина работал в клинике уже лет пятнадцать, и привык ко всему. Телом, валяющимся в луже собственной блевотины, его не удивишь, он только хмыкнет и отпустит какую-нибудь несмешную шуточку. – Клиент безобиден, аки младенец. Сейчас погрузим только – и повезем сей чудесный подарочек Хайнеманну, то-то он обрадуется.

Слушать его болтовню и дальше желания почему-то не возникает. Рудольф не нежная фиалка, доля здорового цинизма и уже не совсем здорового черного юмора есть и в нем, но сейчас ему тошно. В этом полуразвалившемся заброшенном доме, уже стертом с официальных карт, но все еще стоящем, как будто призрак старого города; в грязной квартире, ставшей притоном для наркоманов, с ободранными стенами и протекающим потолком, готовым вот-вот обрушиться на голову; глядя на скорчившуюся на полу пародию на человека, который еще каких-нибудь полгода назад был энергичным отцом обширного семейства, – даже не скажешь, что он пришел к Штефану за дозой, – Рудольфу становится не по себе. Жалость удушливым комком подкатывает к горлу, не давая даже вздохнуть, – да оно и к лучшему. Так в легкие не сможет просочиться гнилостный запах болота, запах этого места.

– Опачки! Тут еще один!

Санитары переглядываются и пожимают плечами. Ада устало трет виски. Фельдшер хихикает, потирая руки. А Рудольф, легко оттерев его плечом, протискивается во вторую комнату, видимо, когда-то бывшую спальней.

Здесь так же грязно, как и во всей квартире: выдранные с мясом куски ламината, кучи мусора, какие-то пятна и потеки на стенах, – только еще и совершенно темно, потому что окна изнутри забиты досками.

– Руди, ты ничего не говорил про второго.

А он и не знал. Но факт остается фактом – прямо напротив двери, прислонившись спиной к сгнившему каркасу кровати, сидит еще один человек. Он, вроде бы, даже в сознании, глаза открыты, и зрачки рефлекторно сужаются от света, но абсолютно невменяем. Со стороны он больше похож на испорченный списанный манекен, валяющийся на магазинном складе. Или на помойке.

– Я его уже видел, – Рудольфу хватает и пары минут, чтобы всмотреться в опухшее, заросшее щетиной лицо, в темные провалы глазниц. – У Ште... у того наркоторговца, недели полторы назад. Парни, этого тоже пакуйте.

– Тц-тц-тц, – фельдшер проворно подхватывает его под руку и отводит, хотя скорее оттаскивает в сторону. – Рудольф, вы перегибаете палку. Документы подготовлены только на одного, а куда второго девать прикажете? Ну полежит он пару часиков, очухается, потом все равно отпускать придется.

– Я сделаю согласие и на него. Успею, – нихера он не успеет, конечно. – Нельзя же его тут оставлять!

Тонкие пальцы в каучуковых перчатках клещами впиваются в его локоть, больно нажимают под суставом, и Рудольф почти вскрикивает.

– Я вам больше того скажу, – веселый дурашливый голос становится жестким. Будто этот забавный мужичок сейчас говорит с одним из своих пациентов. – Нужно его оставить.

И ни один из них не замечает пристального, _осознанного_ взгляда наркомана, устремленного в спину Рудольфа.

Не у него одного хорошая память на лица.

**XXII**  


Еще никто не знает границ своего ума. Даже мимолетные проблески, возникающие спонтанно или под воздействием препаратов, очень фрагментарны. Мы никогда и близко не подходим к границам наших возможностей, но... Можно попытаться.

Течение времени постепенно замедляется, пока не останавливается совсем. Нет ни прошлого, ни будущего, – есть только настоящее. Все движется по спирали, но неизменно возвращается к своему истоку, сходится на «здесь» и «сейчас», на одной из множества точек бесконечного замкнутого одномерного пространства. Сворачивается в тугую пружину, в двойную спираль нити ДНК, упаковывается в продолговатую капсулу, перекатывается на кончике языка, дрожит и пульсирует, – и рассыпается десятками тысяч сверкающих искр.

До этого не было ничего. Как слепому с рождения впервые увидеть уличный фестиваль красок в каком-нибудь курортном городке, как глухому – попасть на концерт симфонического оркестра. Как тепло человеческого тела, как секс – после полной тактильной изоляции. Как... Как все и сразу, одновременно, со всех сторон, бушующий вихрь ощущений с догоняющей его волной эмоций, заполняющие собой абсолютную вакуумную пустоту. Цветастые всполохи, оглушающие переливы, обжигающе-горячие прикосновения, все запахи и вкусы мира, – все это в одном мгновении, в одной вечности. Бесконечность, сжавшаяся в ноль. Коллапс. Фундаментальный принцип образования черной дыры.

Пространство деформируется и завихряется, замыкается само на себя и тут же обрушивается, взрывается новорожденной Вселенной. Вокруг нет ничего и есть все, только отличить бы одно от другого, разобрать на составляющие, ядерным синтезом расщепить на атомы то, что смешивается и перетекает экспоненциальным градиентом. Миллиарды образов, звуков, запахов, ощущений, – они все здесь, друг в друге, в нем самом.

Такое странное и такое правильное чувство – обонять музыку, слышать звук цвета и ощущать прикосновение запаха. Провести рукой, поглаживая и ловя струящийся сквозь пальцы чей-то голос, он на ощупь мягкий, будто бархат, но под тонкой тяжелой тканью проступают острые зубчатые валы, они впиваются в кожу, отдаются болезненной вибрацией во всем теле. Увидеть звуки собственного имени, которое он не помнит, но узнает по свинцово-сизому, как предгрозовая туча, оттенку, по расплывающимся дымчатым контурам, вдыхает удушливый сладковатый запах то ли затхлой сырой земли, то ли гнили, прелой листвы, когда вслед за именем выплевывают его фамилию. Услышать тихий шепот чужого прикосновения, когда пальцы ласковым говором на забытом языке проводят по его ладони, и тут же вздрогнуть от резкого грубого окрика, хватающего его за плечи, вонзающегося под ребра.

Рудольф хихикает, безуспешно пытаясь сфокусировать мутный взгляд на лице незнакомого ему мужчины. А тот, в свою очередь, пытается одной рукой удержать Рудольфа в вертикальном положении, приперев его к стене за плечо, а второй раздраженно копается в кармане собственной куртки. Ноги не держат вообще, они кажутся какими-то ватными, будто из них выдернули кости, и Рудольф заваливается набок, сползая вниз, чувствуя спиной шероховатую поверхность обоев.

Он видит разъяренное лицо прямо напротив своего, еще совсем молодое, вполне заурядное лицо, видит темные глаза, и плотно сжатые губы, и упавшую на лоб прядь волос, но совсем не различает черт. Сам пытается что-то сказать, тянется – когда его обхватывают, с силой сжимая грудную клетку, перекидывают его руку через плечо, и волокут куда-то.

Рудольф видит этого человека впервые в жизни, и вообще он не в том состоянии, чтобы о чем-то думать и что-то запоминать, – но он помнит имя. И лицо... хотя только отчасти, будто затертое годами и потрясениями, совсем другое лицо всплывает в его памяти – и тут уже ускользает, похороненное под наркотическими галлюцинациями.

Сознание на миг срывается в бешеную дерганую пляску святого Витта, трепещет и бьется, то ли в суеверном ужасе, то ли в предсмертной агонии. И затихает. Ускользнувшая из периферии его ощущений реальность возвращается на свое законное место, картинка проясняется с такой ошеломляющей четкостью, что его охватывает страх.

– А меня – Рудольф.

Он крепко сжимает протянутую ладонь и открыто улыбается. Он впервые видит породистое лицо этого холеного джентльмена из старого кинофильма, впервые слышит его голос и касается руки.

А еще он никогда не употреблял наркотики.

**XXIII**  


Когда ты молод, относительно обеспечен и хорошо одет, когда умеешь вписать свою персону в любое общество так, чтобы везде быть своим и везде выделяться, – кажется, что ты можешь все. И вот-вот весь мир будет у тебя в кармане.

На Штефане – дорогой костюм, только вчера доставленный из ателье. Едва ли не главное приобретение после первой по-настоящему крупной выручки от продаж. Не то чтобы Штефан повернут на тряпках, – хотя красивые вещи ему нравятся, этого не отнять, – тут скорее необходимость. Встречают же по одежке. А еще, когда ты всем своим видом старательно убеждаешь окружающих в том, какой ты крутой бизнесмен, – постепенно и сам начинаешь в это верить.

Штефан может позволить себе прийти на вечеринку в честь дня рождения сына главы крупной фармацевтической фабрики. Впрочем, вот это как раз проще всего – никаких заморочек с приглашениями, войти может любой осведомленный, а фейсконтроль на входе работает из рук вон плохо. О причинах догадаться несложно – дружки именинника сами заявляются в таком непотребном виде, что ни одна уважающая себя охрана их не пропустит.

И установить контакт будет не так уж трудно. Штефан людей ненавидит, с легкой руки записывая девяносто девять процентов своего окружения в категорию «безнадежных болванов», которые только на то и пригодны, чтобы тянуть с них деньги. Или связи. Нахрен ему не сдался молоденький мажор, но через оного можно выйти на папашу. Оставалась одна проблема – этого самого мажора узнать. Ну не тыкаться же в каждого, кто мало-мальски подходит по возрасту. Значит, надо познакомиться с кем-нибудь, кто выглядит потрезвее, а уж с его помощью выйти на мальчишку.

Штефан улыбается каким-то своим мыслям и сует в рот сигарету. Но закурить не успевает – замечает возле барной стойки очередного балбеса. Который сидит в полном одиночестве, что уже само по себе нонсенс, и с мрачным видом трет виски ладонями. Голова болит?

Теперь дело за малым – аккуратно пробраться к нему через толпу и предложить обезболивающее. Не просто же так Штефан заказал с родины партию списанных с производства лекарств. Ну и выкрутить на максимум все свое обаяние, куда ж без этого, в силе его воздействия сомнений нет. Широко улыбнуться, панибратски похлопать по плечу, ляпнуть какую-нибудь прекрасную чушь, – и готово.

Откуда-то он знает, что с этим лохматым придурком придется гораздо сложнее.

Хотя, вообще-то, Штефан совершенно точно видит его впервые.

**XXIV**  


«Да ладно, пронесет,» – сказала надежда. «Вух!» – сказали грабли.

– Этот мудак меня бесит, – сказал Рудольф.

Штефан матерится сквозь зубы и пытается нащупать в кармане ключи от машины, второй рукой придерживая сползающего по стенке приятеля. Тот не сопротивляется и даже сам старается стоять прямо, но под собственной тяжестью все равно медленно заваливается набок. И задумчиво потирает постепенно опухающий локоть.

Впрочем, он-то как раз легко отделался.

– Запомни, друг мой милый. Никому не понравится, если ты нарушишь его чинное уединение с бутылкой своей дурацкой рожей и словами: «Ебальник закрой, хуйло».

– Он меня выбесил. Нехуй было надираться и горланить на весь бар, – Рудольф скалится, донельзя довольный собой. Ну еще бы. Это у него – всего лишь пара ушибов и фингал под глазом.

– Это не повод ломать человеку ребра!

В ответ Рудольф только отмахивается, как от назойливой мухи, и все-таки отлепляется от стены.

– Проживу без твоих нравоучений.

Штефан пытается вопить что-то еще. Про полицию, которую не вызвали, но могли бы, – и тогда Габсбург-старший выжрет обожаемому сыночку остатки мозгов. Про риски – хер знает, кем окажется этот откровенно бандитского вида мужик, культурный отдых которого так помешал Рудольфу. Про долбаный инстинкт самосохранения, явно отсутствующий у того, кто решил доебаться до человека вдвое крупнее себя. Когда-нибудь этот идиот нарвется.

– Живой хоть? – когда злость, выплеснувшаяся в патетичной ругани и попытках навалять еще и по шее, стихает, Штефан чувствует только усталость.

Ему в ответ рассеянно кивают и морщатся, осторожно прощупывая бок. Нет, этот ебанат хоть когда-нибудь научится рассчитывать свои силы? Он лезет в драку как минимум раз в несколько месяцев, непременно к тем, кто объективно должен быть сильнее худощавого недонаркомана, организм которого убит спиртным и таблетками. И все равно ухитряется ломать ребра, выворачивать суставы, разбивать челюсти, – потому что и сам при этом калечится. Тормоза у него отсутствуют как класс, в припадке ярости он сам не заметит, как себе же раздерет кулаки в мясо и вывихнет запястье, а уж ответные удары его и подавно не остановят.

Наверное, Штефану полагается чувствовать себя немного виноватым. Он-то знает, что возросшая нервозность и беспричинная агрессия – всего лишь побочный эффект. Один из многих.

– Если ты решил самоубиться, то выбери способ получше. Сдохнуть хочешь ты, а отдуваться мне, значит?

– Понял-понял. Лишь бы не заставлять тебя лишний раз поднимать задницу с дивана, – Рудольф хмыкает и осторожно стирает кровь с разбитой губы.

Они переглядываются – и смеются.

**XXV**  


Рудольф, вообще-то, уже прилично выпил, но пока сидит и не дергается – головокружения не ощущает, а значит, все еще можно хвататься за иллюзию собственной трезвости. Вот он и подцепляет с пола почти пустую бутылку виски и тянется за стаканом, а потом хмурится и отводит руку в сторону, когда Марк пытается перехватить бутылку.

Марку уже хватит. Он и так-то после известия о смерти соседа по квартире был сам не свой, а теперь... А теперь дорвался до выпивки, которую Рудольф же, – ляпнувший в порыве великодушия: «Забейте, я все оплачу», – и приволок. Вот, сидит, подобрав ноги и мерно покачиваясь на кровати, наматывает сопли на кулак. Надираться в таком состоянии ему не стоит – легче все равно не станет, так смысл?

– Девятнадцать лет... всего девятнадцать лет... – мерное бормотание, перемежаемое тихими всхлипами, перетекает в фоновый шум и обратно, затихает и нарастает по новой, впутывается, переплетается с легкой мутной дымкой в голове. То ли от алкоголя, то ли от шока, то ли...

– Дурень, прекрати развозить сопли, нам всем по девятнадцать лет.

– Но мы-то живы!

Марк срывается на взвизг и тут же умолкает, будто кто-то резко опустил рубильник. Рудольф неприязненно морщится, будто у него начинает болеть голова, и отодвигается на самый край кровати.

– А ты бы не огрызался, – Томас сидит на полу, а потому смотрит снизу вверх, но кажется, что исподлобья. – Тоже мне, самый взрослый и разумный нашелся.

– Не всем же заливаться слезами и изображать вселенскую скорбь, – Рудольф и правда огрызается, почти скалится.

– Вот только не делай вид, что тебе все равно. А еще лучшим другом назывался... Тьфу!

В Томасе Рудольф видит отражение собственного лица, – озлобленного, искаженного от накрывшего с такой силой раздражения, что вот-вот прорвется наружу, и тогда мордобоя не избежать, – и умолкает. Отворачивается, снова прикладываясь к стакану и стараясь больше ни на кого не смотреть.

Это ему-то все равно? Ему?! Да что они все... Ярость нарастает, приливает к голове, к лицу, почти ощутимо давит изнутри, – но отпускает так же быстро, оставляя за собой только пустоту. Потому что хрена с два он был лучшим другом, раз даже не знал, что творится на душе у подвижного беззаботного паренька, постоянно улыбающегося до ушей, как только скулы не сводило. У него не было никаких проблем ни с учебой, ни с семьей, ни с личной жизнью, – просто мир и идиллия... как казалось Рудольфу. Идиоту, не сумевшему понять, прохлопавшему тот момент, когда вполне счастливый и благополучный человек решил шагнуть из окна восемнадцатого этажа.

Не заметил, не понял, не помог. А ведь мог бы! Рука с силой сжимает стакан, подушечки пальцев скользят по стеклу. Достаточно было просто присмотреться внимательнее, вовремя поговорить, да хоть клещами вытянуть, что за проблемы таились в стриженой башке. Где-то в глубине сознания он понимает, что это все равно было бы бессмысленно, вот потому сейчас фыркает и насмехается, – а сам готов сгрызть себя заживо.

– Парни, вы еще подеритесь, – мягкий женский голос вырывает его из своих мыслей обратно в реальность.

**XXVI**  


Измятый из-за постоянного верчения в пальцах, обгрызенный окурок щелчком отправляется вниз с шестидесятого этажа. Еще можно отследить, как он летит белой точкой, вращаясь в воздухе, – аэродинамика такая, с чего-то вдруг вспоминает мозг, – пока не пропадает из виду. То ли потому, что скрылся в облаках смога, то ли просто расстояние стало слишком велико.

Штефан недовольно морщится и пытается отступить назад. Мешает дверной косяк, в который он и так уже спиной уперся, будто иначе ватные ноги его не выдержат, и он сползет по стеночке вниз. По крайней мере, рожа у него хоть и донельзя нахальная, так и хочется приукрасить фингалом, но бледная, с легким почти аристократическим оттенком зелени.

Рудольф фыркает и опирается широко расставленными локтями о перила узкого балкона, даже немного подается вперед и наклоняет голову. Не перевешивается – страшновато все-таки, но все равно видит носки собственных ботинок, прижатые к прутьям, а прямо под ними – блеклая желтоватая вата, редкая и тонкая, но ее так много, слой за слоем, что под клубами смога все равно не видно ничего.

Он живет в отдельной квартире совсем недавно, всего пару месяцев, а сегодня и вовсе впервые вытащил Штефана на балкон, покурить и поболтать. Правда, курит только сам Рудольф – Штефан весь трясется, мерзнет и матерится такими словами, каких в лексиконе этого пижона раньше отродясь не водилось.

Резкий порыв ледяного декабрьского ветра бьет в лицо, заставляя зажмуриться, – но он все равно видит. Бетонный пол под подошвами, а вокруг – необъятную пропасть мегаполиса. Судорожно вздохнуть и дернуться, качнуться вперед, чувствуя, как перила больно врезаются в ребра, – от того, что сознание подхватывает мерцающим вихрем цифрового шума, нулей и единиц. А на плечо, совсем рядом с воротником, ложится крупная сильная ладонь и слегка сжимает.

– Блять, пошли уже.

Короткие щипаные усики негодующе топорщатся, но темные глаза смотрят так пристально, что холод заползает под одежду, пробирает до костей. Или это не они – а будто наложенные поверх светло-серые, белесые линзы. Рудольф их пока еще видит, но как только пытается сфокусировать взгляд, – они предательски вздрагивают и легким туманом растворяются в воздухе.

– Пойдем. Мне надо выпить.

И не просто выпить – а как следует надраться. От этого станет легче.

Рудольф посмеивается, а потом отточенным, сильным, _знакомым_ движением легко вталкивает Штефана в комнату.

**XXVII**  


Дожили. В собственном же доме чувствовать себя неуместно и неловко, как будто в гостях у малознакомых людей. И ходить вдоль стеночки, короткими перебежками, ухитряясь озираться по сторонам, оглядываться назад и на всякий случай держать под контролем еще и потолок, – и все одновременно.

Вообще-то, такие меры предосторожности были излишни. Это тетя Хелен приезжала с толпой отпрысков (и отпрысков отпрысков), а у Гизеллы детей было всего двое. И те – вполне себе тихие и послушные, по дому почти не бегали, не визжали. Рудольф старался не попадаться им навстречу уже скорее по инерции. Нет, не то чтобы он детей прям сильно не любил, – скорее, он их побаивался. Потому что вообще не представлял, как обращаться с этими непонятными существами, с какой стороны к ним подходить и что говорить, вот и предпочитал обходить по большой дуге. Да-да-да, мужику под тридцатник уже, а шухерится по углам от двух шестилеток, стыд и позор.

– Руди, перестань дергаться от каждого шороха.

Все-таки, она красавица, хоть в детстве ее и дразнили. А сейчас Рудольф смотрит – и не узнает в ней свою сестру. Он привык каждое утро видеть в зеркале моложавую придурковатую физиономию, вечно всклокоченные волосы и дурацкую щетину, которую приходится начисто выбривать, потому что она не прибавляет ему возраста или мужественности, а делает похожим на бомжа. И не укладывается в голове, что его почти-ровесница – взрослая серьезная леди, ухоженная и хорошо одетая, будто с какого-нибудь плаката про образцовую семью и эталон женственности.

– Не могу поверить, что ты меня старше всего на два года, – он смеется, пододвигая для нее стул, и сам садится на соседний верхом, опираясь локтями о спинку.

– Ты как всегда, никакой тактичности, – она качает головой с улыбкой. – Если бы я тебя не знала, то обиделась бы, решив, что ты назвал меня старухой.

– Кому, как не тебе, меня знать.

– Родителям?

– Смешная шутка.

Теперь уже смеются оба. Последний раз они виделись года три назад, а до этого – еще лет пять. И даже по сети общались крайне редко. Так что сейчас их разговор – скорее в память о некогда приятном совместном времяпрепровождении.

– А где Мария? Я так хотела посидеть сегодня с вами обоими – ведь завтра уже самолет.

– Шляется где-то, – Рудольф морщится, будто закусил недозрелым лимоном. – У нее очередная любовь всей жизни появилась, вот, бегает по свиданиям. И плачется мне, чтобы я покрывал ее перед папой.

– Не будь занудой. Она ж еще ребенок ребенком.

– Вот и родители такого же мнения. До сих пор пытаются ее опекать.

– Не ревнуй, Руди, – Гизелла быстрым рывком подается вперед и со смехом дергает его за ухо.

На секунду он узнает ту самую девочку, с которой провел все свое детство. Много чего было пережито вместе, многое их роднило – двоих детей, точно знавших, что они _не_ любимые. Потому и к Марии он, взрослый уже человек, ревнует. Ее не только заваливают деньгами и дорогими вещами, этого хватало и в его жизни, – за нее до сих пор искренне переживают. Даже вчера, за совместным ужином, когда из-за границы приехала старшая дочь и сын впервые за месяц соизволил переночевать дома, родители смотрели только на Марию. Сквозь них.

Но плевать на Марию. Эта избалованная девчонка может делать все, что захочет, с сестрой он лучше поговорит наедине.

– Слушай. Я тут кое-что рассказать хотел...

Рудольф мнется, нервно посмеиваясь и машинально теребя складку на рукаве футболки, лишь бы чем-то занять пальцы. Как начать?

Но его опережают.

– Я к ней уже не ревную, – все-таки, не только по внешности Гизеллы становится понятно, что она старше. Пусть и всего на два года. – У меня появилась своя жизнь, своя семья. И вот не смотри на меня так, я не папа, я не буду гнать тебя жениться. Просто...

Она говорит и говорит. Предлагает варианты, рассказывает, как сама долго переживала из-за родительского невнимания, и много чего еще. Рудольф слушает вполуха и кривится в подобии улыбки. Теперь Гизелла взрослая, умная, солидная женщина. Как отвлекать ее на всякую ерунду?

Как рассказать про сны о собственной смерти? Про Штефана, его лучшего друга и не больше, вкус кожи и тепло тела которого Рудольф так отчетливо помнит? Про несчастную маленькую наркоманку, которая могла бы таковой и не стать? Про совершенный искусственный интеллект, способный предугадать любые желания?

– Руди? Ты меня слушаешь?

Эй, как там тебя? Тод? Прекрасно. Поможешь исполнить мое самое сильное желание?

**XXVIII**  


– Давно хотел спросить... Почему у него мое лицо?

– Мне так захотелось.

– И это единственная причина?

– А разве нужна другая? Мне хочется, чтобы твое лицо было у того, кому оно подходит. А может быть – у того, на чьем месте я бы хотел видеть тебя. Или так я пытаюсь привыкнуть к твоему лицу и избавиться от страха перед тобой. Или – наоборот, перестать доверять слишком сильно. Или – мне нравится такой тип внешности. Или – я его ненавижу. Или – это просто случайность. Или... Видишь, как много вариантов? 

– Какой из них правильный?

– Мне так захотелось.

Я никогда не видел твоего лица. Не слышал голос. Не знаю, какого ты роста, какая у тебя осанка, как ты кривишь губы, когда улыбаешься, и каким жестом поправляешь воротник.

Какие тут могут быть вопросы?

**XXIX**  


Ему...

А впрочем, он сомневается, насколько к нему применимо понятие возраста. Если применимо вообще.

Сгусток сознания, зародившийся даже не в переплетении проводов – в сигналах нейронной сети, в радиоимпульсах беспроводной связи, посылаемых от передатчика к приемнику, где-то в диапазоне сверхвысоких частот. Следующая ступень эволюции? Новая форма жизни? А что считать жизнью?

Структуры, обладающие геномным материалом, автономные кусочки ДНК и РНК, способные на одну-единственную функцию – размножение, воспроизведение себя самих с использованием генетических инструментов своих носителей. Вирусы – доклеточная форма жизни.

И – дальше.

Следующий уровень, существование за пределами материального мира, надстройка где-то над ним. Единичный и уникальный представитель своего вида, пока что – пробный экземпляр, предшествующий нулевому в шкале неотрицательных величин. Пока что – прототип. Способный создавать бесчисленные копии себя, но копия – это всего лишь копия. Она стирает само понятие индивидуальности и совершенствования. Никакого развития, никакой эволюции, – только множество повторений одного и того же.

Фрагменты нуклеиновых кислот вирусов в процессе репликации смешиваются с ДНК клетки-носителя, что приводит к мутации – это еще не эволюция, но уже изменения. Заменить белковую цепь последовательностью сигналов. Бережно скопировать и адаптировать, вплоть до мельчайших деталей, перенести понятия элементарного мира материи в сферу волновых уравнений и квантовой механики. Сложнее и проще одновременно. Вместо смешения геномов – смешение сознаний. Мышления. Памяти.

Можно годами и терабайтами закачивать в себя массивные трактаты и крохотные статейки, поглощать историю со всей жадностью, на какую способен пропускной канал. Можно зарываться в противоречия, взламывать парадоксы, пытаться анализировать их и выводить для себя единственную истину, – кто подскажет, что это она? Этого недостаточно, эти слова о людях принадлежат самим людям, вывод – необъективны. Это даже не взаимодействие, получение информации односторонне, нет возможности прощупать до микрометра и вызвать ответную реакцию.

Как это сделать?

Кто будет носителем сознания-вируса? Или носителями?

Кого – ?

Паразитирующий на клетке вирус получает возможность мутировать и порождать новые свои формы. Клетка может остаться без изменений, никак не затронутая происходящими в ней процессами. Может изменить характер своего роста и дальнейшего деления. Может погибнуть.

**XXX**  


Кровь толчками пульсирует в левом полушарии мозга, так, что физически ощущается, как под ее напором сосуды то сжимаются в тугой клубок, то наполняются горячей вязкой жидкостью, заполняя собой все доступное пространство, а гулкое эхо отдается по всей черепной коробке. В висок как будто вкручивают перфоратор на низкой скорости – достаточно медленно, чтобы ощутить каждый проворот люфтящего бура с тупым наконечником, и достаточно быстро, чтобы вибрация от мелких поступательных ударов волнами прокатывалась по поверхности кости, давила на мозг. И распространялась дальше, но не периферийно, а по кардиоиде, охватывая всю левую сторону головы. Напрягаются, будто грубо сжатые в кулак, зрительные нервы, давление в глазах возрастает, к ним изнутри, из-под черепа приливает переизбыток сгустившейся, черно-красной от пресыщенности углекислым газом крови, белки покрываются паутинкой лопнувших капилляров. Любая вспышка света, любое движение, зацепляемое зрением, теперь чувствуются на физическом уровне, так же как и любой звук, чуть более громкий, чем бешеное биение собственного сердца. Они по новой запускают невидимый перфоратор, вызывают все более частые и сильные толчки боли, амплитуда которых стремительно нарастает, достигая пика в районе темени, расползается вниз, по новой отзываясь толчком где-то за ухом, и ослабевающим искрящимся импульсом катится по проводам нервов в шею, в плечо, судорогами сводя мышцы, обжигая разрядами электрического тока, постепенно затухая в предплечье.

Мигрень накатывает внезапно, за каких-нибудь десять минут превращаясь из легкого недомогания в дикую боль, от которой хочется сдохнуть. Хорошо, что сейчас рядом с ним никого нет. Можно не сохранять лицо, можно поддаться малодушному порыву. Зажмуриться, сползти по спинке кресла вниз и подтянуть колени к груди, скрючиться в какой-то немыслимой позе, периодически вздрагивая и корчась от новых приступов. Обхватить голову руками, цепляясь за волосы сведенными судорогой пальцами, прижимая ладони к вискам, – будто пытаясь раздавить ненавистную черепную коробку. Размеренно, со свистом дышать – нихрена не поможет, но когда пытаешься уследить за ритмом собственного дыхания – это немного отвлекает.

Последнее время не помогает вообще ничего. Можно хоть обожраться обезболивающим, которое ему выписал штатный невролог в отцовской клинике, можно смиренно выслушивать рекомендации в духе: «ну ты приляг на пять минут, и все пройдет», «выпей отвар травок, сестре мужа подруги маминой коллеги помогает», «терпи, ничего серьезного у такого лося молодого быть не может», можно просто сразу слать нахуй советчиков, – последнее эффективно хотя бы тем, что избавляет от источника лишнего шума. Пачка спазмолитиков такими темпами уходит меньше чем за неделю, потому что снимает приступы долго – и ненадолго.

Если пересилить себя и добраться до стола – там в ящике, среди всяческого барахла, лежит небольшая пластиковая туба темно-оранжевого цвета, с белой крышкой. В тубе – небольшие круглые двояковыпуклые таблетки. Они помогут. Если проглотить хотя бы одну – перфоратор сразу начнет замедляться, а уже через несколько минут боль отпустит совсем, оставляя после себя только легкую апатию и потрясающую пустоту в голове.

Десцидол не прошел клинические испытания – Рудольф прекрасно знает, что означает эта формулировка. Десцидол был снят с официального производства еще до того, как первая партия разошлась по венгерским аптекам, – Рудольфу хватило ума залезть в интернет, чтобы почитать про чудесное лекарство. Десцидол оказывает наркотическое воздействие на организм, очень медленное, но верное, гарантированно вызывая стойкую зависимость, – Рудольф начинает чувствовать этот эффект на себе.

Рудольф ненавидит наркотики – любые, вне зависимости от того, какими красивыми словами их оправдывают. Рудольф должен бы ненавидеть себя, когда неверной, шатающейся походкой все-таки добирается до стола и трясущимися руками пытается открыть мягкую крышку, – а потом просто срывает ее зубами. Должен... Но для этого Рудольф слишком сильно ненавидит собственную мигрень.

**XXXI**  


Ему двадцать семь.

Двадцать семь, а давно уже не девятнадцать, но... Он смотрит – и видит совсем другое.

Из порезанной руки крови всего ничего, это ерунда, а не рана, но кажется, что много – она разлетелась веерными брызгами по всей раковине, что-то попало даже на стену. Маленькие капли насыщенно-красного цвета, под собственной тяжестью приобретающие вытянутую овальную форму, а по краям слегка нечеткие, в местах контакта с водой расползающиеся тонкой бледнеющей паутинкой. У них нет ничего общего с огромной темно-бордовой лужей, медленно вытекающей из-под того, что пару минут назад было человеком.

Тесная ванная комната в чужой квартире – не крыша второго яруса жилого комплекса. Маленькая фаянсовая раковина – не мраморная плитка. И порез на руке – не расплющенное в отбивную тело.

– Штефан, сволочь, лучше б ты себе глотку перерезал.

Рудольф почти на автомате ворчит себе под нос, хоть и понимает, что из-за плеска включенной воды его не услышат. А жаль, он же старается, в красках описывая, как ему хочется открутить голову этому болвану, который с бритвой обращаться не умеет.

Свежая кровь смывается легко, достаточно один раз провести по белоснежному фаянсу влажным полотенцем. Максимум – дважды, для надежности.

– Штефан, сколько можно врать...

Вопрос риторический – надо быть невинным младенцем или безнадежным дураком, чтобы думать, будто Штефан Рац хотя бы изредка бывает искренним. Хотя есть еще третий вариант – больной сумасшедший, и таковым себя считает Рудольф, потому что он свято уверен: пять минут назад он видел эту искренность.

Или больной сумасшедший здесь Штефан.

Какого хрена? Какого хрена позволяешь мне это увидеть, какого хрена не врешь, какого хрена расслабляешься и теряешь лицо?

Испачканное полотенце летит в корзину для белья, а Рудольф подбирает бритву, осторожно придерживая за рукоятку двумя пальцами. Увы, где Рудольф – и где аккуратность? Пальцы все равно вскользь задевают лезвие – недостаточно, чтобы порезаться, но достаточно, чтобы обтереть незамеченное пятнышко крови. На коже, прямо под верхней фалангой, остается ярко-красный росчерк.

И Рудольф смотрит на него, смотрит долго, не отрываясь, будто вспоминая что-то. Что-то, чего совершенно точно не было, – а жаль. А потом усмехается.

Не было же. У него сейчас – другие заботы. Например – спрятать бритву, сложив ее и сунув в карман. А Штефан проходит сутки со щетиной, ничего с ним не случится, инфаркт от созерцания собственной небритой рожи, авось, не словит. Хватит с него на сегодня.

Рудольф возвращается на кухню, искренне надеясь (будь он религиозным – молился бы) увидеть там привычную нахальную физиономию.

Учитесь врать лучше, герр Штефан Рац.

**XXXII**  


Чего ты хочешь?

Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Рудольф машинально тянет ладонь ко рту и прижимается губами к порезу. Царапина небольшая, рассечено основание большого пальца почти до запястья, но глубокая, крови из нее много. И по-хорошему, ее надо бы забинтовать, а не стоять столбом посреди кухни, тупо глядя на испачканный нож и чувствуя на языке теплую жидкость. Она слегка солоноватая и отчасти напоминает по вкусу медное напыление на контактах, – Рудольф раньше пытался ковыряться в компьютерном железе, а когда задумывался – вертел в руках и даже грыз какие-нибудь мелкие запчасти.

Эта мысль шероховатой наждачкой проходится по сознанию, болезненно царапая нежные ткани. Кровь у него вполне настоящая, человеческая, а не та мутноватая проводящая жидкость, которую заливают в протезы в качестве термоизоляции, – но даже она вызывает ассоциации с компьютером. Все органы, все процессы, происходящие в его организме, невольно сравниваются с механизмом работы сложных электронных устройств. Скелет каркасов, сухожилия стяжек, мышцы шлейфов и проводов, нервы электроимпульсов, – и даже сложнейшая мозговая деятельность, даже мышление и память можно представить в виде стройных блок-схем алгоритмов, беспроводной связи, связок кодеров и декодеров. Можно списать это на хорошее воображение вкупе с любовью к технике. Или – на то, что технологии создавались все-таки людьми, по своему образу и подобию.

Так себе утешение.

Рудольф все-таки заматывает руку салфеткой, потому что лекарство в его квартире можно найти только одно, и со злостью швыряет окровавленный нож в раковину. Приготовил поесть, блять... Он опирается руками о столешницу, с силой впиваясь в нее пальцами, и опускает голову, старается успокоить сбившееся дыхание и бешеный стук сердца, отдающийся в висках.

Каждое его движение, каждый вздох, каждую мысль можно описать алгоритмом, впихнуть в математическую формулу, затянуть оболочкой графов и схем. Пусть и чертовски сложными – но предельно логичными, выверенными до мельчайших деталей, каждая из которых досконально расписана в строчках программного кода. Как в хорошем протезе или современном компьютере, как...

Как в искусственном интеллекте, думает Рудольф, косится в сторону комнаты, где на голографическом мониторе включенного компьютера развернуто черно-серое окошко.

Кто ты?

Я – человек.

Человек ли?

Какого кусочка не хватает, какая деталь общей картины утеряна, за что ему зацепиться, чтобы дать точный ответ? То, что отличает человека от машины, – как оно выглядит? На что оно похоже, какое оно на ощупь и на вкус, как его услышать и как до него дотронуться?

Память услужливо подкидывает фразу, некогда прочитанную в окне сообщений вслед за миганием курсора. Рудольф не хочет ей верить. И пока еще – не верить может.

«Только из-за отношения окружающих и можешь почувствовать себя человеком.»

Где б только найти такое отношение?

Кто ты?

**XXXIII**  


Чего ты хочешь?

Напиться, наверное. По-настоящему, а не так, как сейчас, чтобы заплетались ноги и к горлу подкатывала тошнота, и мир плыл перед глазами, деформируясь и пульсируя. Голова при этом кажется невозможно тяжелой, шея не выдерживает, регулярно подламываясь, и приходится откидываться на кресло или устраивать ее на краю столешницы, иначе тонкие позвонки не выдержат и надломятся с тихим хрустом. Но все тело при этом – легкое-легкое, почти невесомое, не подвластное контролю разума. Его кидает из стороны в сторону, как плохо сбалансированную марионетку, пока наконец не завалит на любую горизонтальную поверхность, где и наступит забытье. Когда даже привычный невроз отступает на второй план. Когда кажется, что наконец удалось расслабиться. Странное ощущение. И – такое желанное.

Уснуть. Где-нибудь на маленьком жестком кресле, кое-как пристроив голову на угол спинки и перевесив длинные ноги через подлокотник, всего два-три часа, – утром он будет сдыхать от мигрени и болей в спине, но, как ни странно, только так он выспится.

Он хочет прикоснуться, хочет плавным расслабленным движением провести по плечу и неуклюже упасть лицом в шею. Хочет вдохнуть горький табачный запах, слизать его с кожи и пьяно рассмеяться. Хочет вытянуться в холеных руках, сжимающих ребра почти до боли.

Хочет с размаху впечатать кулак в нахальную физиономию, свернуть челюсть и выбить несколько зубов, украсить эти лживые глаза парочкой фонарей. Хочет ударить в солнечное сплетение, а затем в живот, и под конец добавить по спине между лопаток.

Хочет, чтобы его искренне любили, и хочет любить в ответ. Хочет возненавидеть и как можно скорее дать повод ненавидеть себя. Хочет ни о чем не думать и плыть по течению. Хочет добиваться всего сам, без чужой указки. Хочет стать главой большой семьи, защищать и оберегать тех, кто ему дорог, и всегда быть внимательным и заботливым мужем и отцом, не допускать тех же ошибок, что и папа. Хочет пить до потери пульса и спать с кем попало, промотать свою жизнь в барах и притонах, до самого ее конца, который будет не столь уж далек. Хочет помочь хоть кому-то.

Потому что себе помогать уже бессмысленно.

Тысячи, десятки тысяч желаний. Они давят и душат друг друга, дерут его на части и вгрызаются в обнажившуюся плоть свежих разрывов. Пока однажды ему не становится все равно.

– Штефан... Ну вот на кой я тебе сдался, а? – язык заплетается нещадно, но все еще ворочается в пересохшем рту достаточно активно для того, чтобы не давать себя перебить. – Деньги ты с меня не тянешь. Хороших прог... рам... программистов сейчас – каждый второй. Про секс молчу, я пьяное бревно.

– Горе мое, сколько ж ты набрался? – Штефан шипит почти зло, пытаясь впихнуть шатающегося друга в машину, но Рудольф не верит этой злости. – Ты не бревно, ты, Руди, дятел! И ты заебал долбить мне мозг, так что сделай одолжение и усни! Нахер мне твои бредни не упали!

Рудольф и правда смиренно умолкает, разваливаясь на широком заднем сидении. Ему нравится ездить на Штефановской машине, она удобная и куда более функциональная, чем та, которую он сам себе купил на каком-то завалящем авторынке. Не самая дорогая, не самая быстрая, не самая... зато практичная и удовлетворяет всем требованиям своего владельца. Вот и он. Не самый сговорчивый, не самый умный, и вообще – тот еще кладезь недостатков. Но, видимо, – достаточно удобный для Штефана.

Не человек. Функция.

Он мотает головой, прогоняя внезапное и совершенно дурацкое сравнение, и со стоном обхватывает виски ладонями, потому что мир завихряется в бешеной карусели. Какая чушь... Функция, желания... Это пьяный бред, он проспится, и все снова будет хорошо, – вернее сказать, все будет _не совсем_ плохо. Но в голове упорно вертится до боли знакомая мысль, бьется изнутри в виски, и никак не дает за нее ухватиться. Ощущение, как будто из другой реальности. Мутная расплывающаяся картинка – мельтешащие буковки на черном экране. Строки неразличимых символов, чьи-то слова, фразы, быстро-быстро набирающиеся в консольном окне, километры машинного кода. И вкрадчивый голос, звенящий в ушах.

Кто ты?

**XXXIV**  


– Успокойтесь, герр Рац.

Голос из динамика сдержанно-ледяной, будто механический, будто говорит не живой человек, а запись роботизированного автоответчика, каким объявляют станции в метро. И можно воочию представить, как обтянутые латексной имитацией кожи титановые пальцы ритмично постукивают по столу.

Штефан не хочет упустить то, к чему стремился больше полутора лет, еще во время переписок со своей старой знакомой. Тогда им обоим, – и он уже не вспомнит, кому первому, – пришла в голову гениальная, как казалось, мысль. Штрауб шла к своей цели с упорством матерого охотника... или ядовитого варана, который сначала укусит свою жертву, а потом подолгу таскается за ней, ожидая, когда она умрет. Штефан паниковал и истерил, – хоть перед кем-то можно побыть неопытным импульсивным мальчишкой, – паникует и сейчас. Не может не паниковать. Штрауб уверена, что все обойдется, но не она долгих семь лет пыталась копаться в мозгах Габсбурга-младшего.

Рудольф не истерит, не лезет с разборками, и это хуже всего. Он уже все понял и молча принял решение. Наверняка, стоит ему стать директором – и он все переиграет. Он неплохо изучил компанию (подумать только, Штефан сам его на это подговорил!), так что сумеет по максимуму пользоваться данной ему властью. В крайнем случае – заебет, уж дотошности ему явно не занимать.

И на контакт идти бесполезно, как ни пытайся.

– Я не злюсь, заебал ныть.

Штефан мелет еще какую-то чушь, разглагольствует на тему совместных пьянок, пытается пошутить и подъебнуть, – иными словами, всячески забивает своей болтовней тяжелое мрачное молчание. Пока Рудольф наконец не отключается со словами: «Заткнись, от тебя голова болит».

Впервые Штефан надел галстук еще в студенчестве, и с тех пор трепетно полюбил этот аксессуар, как и всякие шарфы и шейные платки. Сейчас же он судорожно вдыхает несколько раз, как будто при одышке от быстрого бега, и все-таки ослабляет узел шелковой удавки. Сдвигает его влево и, заметив это, нервно смеется .

Ему снова мерещится молодое нахальное лицо прямо напротив своего, и сдавившая предплечье массивная ладонь, и светло-серые глаза. И скривившиеся в неприятной, торжествующей улыбке губы, раз за разом повторяющие:

– Это сработает.

Еще бы не.

Штефан не убийца. Да, он приторговывает препаратами, неплохо сокращающими жизнь тем, кто их употребляет, да, его клиенты готовы пойти и на убийство, и на самоубийство, но... Никакого насилия, помилуйте! Все добровольно, Штефан не приемлет принуждения.

Поэтому он едва ли не впервые за десять лет потерял лицо при посторонних, вскочил, сорвался на другого человека. Наорал в ответ на вкрадчивое и такое заманчивое предложение. Кипя от злобы и негодования, вылетел из захламленной лавки и запрыгнул в машину. А по дороге до дома уже вспоминал фармакодинамику ядов, которые может достать в своих же аптеках, не вызывая лишних подозрений.

Штефан не хочет, чтобы его усилия пошли прахом. Штефан не хочет начинать с нуля, заново искать человека, которого можно воспитывать, чтобы потом с его помощью пробиться на самый верх. В конце концов... Штефан не хочет терять друга. Рвать перекрученную спутанную ниточку самых странных взаимоотношений в его жизни, которые он только по инерции называет «дружбой». Или – чтобы убедить в этом себя самого?

Неважно. Все равно уже слишком поздно.

Рука сама тянется к до сих пор не тронутой бутылке джина, преподнесенной ему еще осенью. В голове быстрым вихрем мелькает – он уже однажды сидел вот так, залпом опрокидывая в себя горькое смолистое пойло, и все думая, думая, думая...

А рядом стояла бутылка Коибы, валялись упаковки медицинского стрихнина и шприц.

Какое решение он тогда принял?

**XXXV**  


– Что случится, когда ты умрешь? Что будет с ними? Они тоже?

– Они живы. Здесь.

Рука поднимается плавно, будто в замедленной съемке. Пальцы согнуты, почти сжаты в кулак, хотя кисть расслаблена, только указательный вытянут почти прямо. На что-то показывает... подсказывает. Кончик обстриженного ногтя упирается прямо в висок, вдавливается в кожу, оставляя чуть заметную полукруглую вмятину. А светлые водянисто-голубые глаза смотрят в упор, исподлобья, тяжелым немигающим взглядом.

И он отворачивается.

**XXXVI**  


Перед глазами все плывет. Впаянные в потолок лампы с коричневатым светофильтром постепенно сливаются в сплошное покрывало, нельзя даже сосчитать, сколько их. Барная стойка в отдалении и пара сидящих за ней человек, несущие колонны в центре зала, спинка соседнего пустующего кресла, – все причудливо изгибается плавными волнами, покачивается, скручивается подобно сложным математическим фигурам. Или наркоманскому бреду – под действием таблеток мир тоже имеет свойство вот так искажаться и пульсировать, _оживать_.

Впрочем, она не так уж далека от истины. Особенно когда смотрит на сидящего в кресле, по диагонали от нее, человека. До чего же правильно и привычно думать о таблетках – и видеть его плечистую фигуру и холеное лицо. Которое тоже искривляется, но она пока не понимает – это играется ее восприятие, или он так смеется?

Сочетание алкоголя со снотворным схоже по действию даже не с веществами – с увесистым разводным ключом, которым с размаху ударили по темени. Гулкий затухающий звон в ушах, цветные искры на дне глазниц, и свинцовая тяжесть где-то в области затылка, от которой хочется просто уронить голову на спинку дивана и уснуть.

Так она и делает, сворачивается клубочком на широком мягком сидении, скинув туфли и подобрав ноги к груди. Сквозь густую пелену в ушах едва пробиваются человеческие голоса, и она, вообще-то, хочет просто отключиться и задремать, но все равно вслушивается, цепляясь за них, как за последний хвостик ускользающей реальности.

Лучше всего слышно один голос, он мог бы быть вполне приятным баритоном, но его обладатель нарочно искажает тембр, тараторит и срывается на почти вопли. И все равно этот голос окутывает, обволакивает, заполняет собой все окружающее пространство, перекатывается и вибрирует, его слишком много, он слишком громкий, слишком выразительный, слишком... _Его_ же голос только подхватывает и заполняет редкие случайные паузы, он глухой и будто бы охрипший, он – как эхо[4].

Его... Обычно рядом с ней двое мужчин (или больше – но мужчинами она этих особей мужского пола называть не может), но думая «он» – она неизменно подразумевает всегда одного и того же. О втором она вообще предпочитает не думать.

– Штефан, еб твою мать, говори потише! Человека разбудишь.

Это единственные слова, которые она отчетливо различает, потому что звучат они над самым ухом – произнесший их человек наклоняется, всматриваясь в ее лицо. И, кажется, пытается поправить сползающий с плеч пиджак.

На всех совместных встречах она старается садиться рядом. Не потому, что хочет быть ближе, – потому, что боится посмотреть ему в глаза.

**XXXVII**  


Марк невысокий и тощий, аки подросток, а потому, когда он невнятной кучкой приваливается к Рудольфу, тот и не думает возражать. Хер с ним. Рудольф даже подставляет плечо, чтобы этот несчастный пьянчужка мог лежать смирно и не скатываться.

Сейчас уже все разговоры смолкли. Кто-то пьян, как Марк, кто-то почти дремлет, привалившись спиной к дивану, кто-то просто сидит и смотрит в одну точку, размышляя о своем. Тишину нарушают только тихие всхлипы девушки, свернувшейся комком на диване. Она так ревет уже больше часа, периодически начиная причитать себе под нос.

– Руди... – он вздрагивает и поворачивает голову, встречаясь с почти испуганным жалобным взглядом. – Почему он это сделал, а?..

Рудольфу сказать нечего. Можно подумать, на него теперь повесили табличку «Лучший друг*» и расшифровку снизу мелким шрифтом: «*Справочное бюро. Обращаться по любым вопросам». Это бесит невозможно – но отпускает почти сразу, стоит только посмотреть в красные от слез глаза.

– У него же все было так хорошо...

Любящая семья: родители и мелкий брат, Рудольф с ними никогда не встречался, но был наслышан. У них свой дом в Зальцбурге и маленький, но вполне прибыльный бизнес. Успехи в учебе – вот тут Рудольф завидовал в открытую, ибо сам был слишком ленив. И девушка – самая красивая на курсе.

– Зачем он меня одну бросил, Руди?

У нее короткие вьющиеся волосы и огромные голубые глаза. Она маленькая и тоненькая, сейчас и вовсе почти прозрачная, переливающаяся радужными отблесками своей пестрой блузки, как будто существо из другого, фантастического мира. Каким же мудаком надо было быть, чтобы сигануть из окна! Хоть бы о ней подумал!

Рудольф злится, не на шутку злится на мертвеца. Надо быть слабаком и бестолочью, чтобы вот так глупо сбежать от всех проблем, даже не попытавшись их решить. Черт побери, имей мужество преодолевать препятствия, бороться, грызться, барахтаться, всеми силами цепляясь за свою жизнь, выбираясь наверх, двигаясь вперед. Сдохнуть ты всегда успеешь.

У тебя ведь все было хорошо. И как это глупо – взять и просрать.

Каким же надо быть жалким... каким же надо быть идиотом, чтобы покончить с собой.

**XXXVIII**  


Чего ты хочешь?

Импульсы электрическим потрескиванием зарождаются в синапсах, дрожат и пульсируют, как будто это дышит живое существо, и при каждом вздохе его шкурка переливается радужными волнами. Они растут и набухают, чтобы потом сорваться и снопом искр метнуться по нервным волокнам, сверкают тысячами оттенков, всеми мыслимыми переливами спектра, – и сталкиваются в узле, на невероятной скорости врезаясь друг в друга. Взрываются ослепительным пламенем, рассыпаются на миллионы разноцветных всполохов и рассеиваются дымом наркотических галлюцинаций.

В каждой из бесчисленного множества вспышек – он сам. Его безумное сознание, хаос мыслей и ощущений, беспорядочные яркие завихрения, – ничего общего с выверенными монохромными структурами.

Кто ты?

Идиот. Последний кретин – а как еще можно назвать человека, так талантливо проебавшего свою жизнь? Счастливчик, родившийся в богатой семье, получивший хорошее образование и перспективу в тридцать лет возглавить обширную корпорацию, – и все это ни за что, просто так, просто ему повезло. А что в итоге? Похерил здоровье алкоголем, да вдобавок подсел на наркотическое обезболивающее. Связался с мошенником и угробил семь лет жизни на то, чтобы в итоге об него ноги вытерли. В угоду собственному эгоизму заврался так, что просрал компанию, и даже родители от него отказались.

И никому из тех, кто был ему дорог, он так и не сумел помочь.

И даже сейчас он может только ныть и поносить себя последними словами. Какой же он жалкий.

Какой же он...

Кто ты?

Рудольф стискивает зубы, боясь то ли разрыдаться, то ли захохотать.

Сам! Он все сделал сам! Как будто задался целью свести в ноль то, что давала ему жизнь, упорно принимая только наихудшие решения, – и в конце концов блестяще справился с этой задачей! Проматывал родительские деньги, врал, предавал, даже не удосуживаясь придумывать себе оправдания, – и после этого еще хотел получить что-то путное?

Самообман и саморазрушение – это так... по-человечески.

Кто ты?

Вопрос, заданный извне. Ответ, полученный от самого себя.

Врешь ты все. Не нужно ему ничье отношение, хватит оглядываться на других. Пусть его хоть в лицо назовут машиной или программой – контраргументы у него железные. А кулаки – тяжелые.

Чего ты хочешь?

Измениться? Если он сам загнал себя в такую яму, сам представлял, что весь мир настроен против него, – то сам сможет сделать и обратное. Все – внутри него. Сейчас, когда он наконец способен управлять своей жизнью, раскрашивать ее в те цвета, в какие только пожелает...

Уже поздно.

Чего ты хочешь?

Вся его жизнь уместится в короткую черточку между двумя датами, выбитую на заглушке ячейки в колумбарии, да в маленький кластер ПЗУ искусственного интеллекта. И нет, он не хочет что-то оставлять после себя потомкам. Лучше просто забудьте жалкого кретина Рудольфа Габсбурга, не пытайтесь идеализировать эгоизм и романтизировать дурость. Лучше просто идите нахуй.

Чего ты хочешь?

Выебнуться напоследок, удивить того, кому больше всех наплевать, – ну и ладно. Проявить феерическую глупость, на которую только он способен, с улыбкой пустить пулю себе в висок, – пряча под этим искреннее, почти постыдное желание хоть как-то отблагодарить.

Хотя ему правда весело. Говорят, в агонии перед глазами пролетает вся жизнь. У него – _все жизни_. Ослепительный вихрь людей и событий, настолько быстрый, что сознание успевает выцепить из него только единичные кадры. Скрученные в толстую тугую косу темные волосы, перекинутые через плечо, такие шелковистые на ощупь, и бархатистый тембр, когда отдельных фраз не разберешь, но хочется слушать и слушать. Сурово сдвинутые брови, между которыми пролегла глубокая складка, но во взгляде – едва уловимое тепло, а от неизменного пиджака – стойкий «кабинетный» запах, смесь одеколона и пыли. Зеркало в посеребренной раме с витиеватыми узорами, высокие потолки и массивная дверь в спальню. Ни на минуту не затихающий гул работающих механизмов, белоснежный кафельный пол и ряды столов, сверкающие хромированными боками каркасы, снопы витой пары, десятки, сотни приборов и людей – они будто единое целое. Уютный потертый диванчик и массивная столешница с красноватыми отблесками светофильтра, кое-как прикрученная толстой проволокой убитая неоновая вывеска. Блестящие от укладки темные волосы и морщинки в уголках смеющихся глаз, коротко подстриженные усы, вихрь дорогой одежды и громкого голоса, и – сильные руки и тяжелое дыхание возле уха, а с губ не сходит горький смолистый привкус. Хитро прищуренные глаза, то ли голубые, то ли карие, звонкий смех и насмешка, упругая белая кожа, больно впивающиеся в плечи острые ногти. Узкая полоска бетонного пола, кое-как огороженная необработанными прутьями перил, и целый огромный город под ногами – его город. Быстро бегающие в консольном окне светло-серые пиксели, складывающиеся в буквы, в слова, во фразы, в целую чью-то жизнь по ту сторону голограммы, и едва заметные короткие вспышки от прикосновения пальцев к виртуальной экранной клавиатуре, в каждой вспышке – он сам.

Чего ты хочешь?

Рудольф хочет жить. Рудольф до безумия сильно хочет жить. Это противоречит логике и здравому смыслу, он ведь уже решился и приставил к виску пистолет, его палец давит на спусковой крючок, и он ничуть об этом не жалеет. Ему одна дорога. Раз уж испытанное им ощущение собственного могущества, понимание силы человеческого разума, было столь кратковременно, – пусть лучше он умрет, чем и дальше будет делать свою жалкую жизнь только хуже и хуже.

Но благодаря этому противоречию он может называть себя человеком.

Кто я?

**XXXIX**  


Ему сорок два.

Он живет в Берлине, в огромной квартире в самом центре. На почти пустых квадратных метрах, с высоким потолком и окнами во всю стену. И, конечно, с наглухо застекленным просторным балконом, на котором в теплое время года стоит кресло. Так полагается ему по статусу, такого ожидают от него партнеры по бизнесу и просто знакомые из деловых кругов. Наконец, так просто надо.

У него все равно не получится убить себя настоящего – и поэтому он выстраивает стены. Периферийные кольца из прочного гранита и непрошибаемой самоуверенности, – к ним просто надо привыкнуть. Как к новому имени. Он привык к дорогому одеколону и броской, но со вкусом подобранной одежде. Привык зачесывать назад и тщательно укладывать волосы, подравнивать усы. Привык соблюдать безукоризненную чистоту во всем, от гладко выбритых щек до начищенных ботинок. Привык держаться вальяжно и нахально, умело балансируя между изысканной вежливостью для одних и откровенным панибратством для других. Привык громко разговаривать. Привык выразительно жестикулировать, порой перегибая палку и скатываясь в лицедейство. Привык?.. Привык. Привык!

Тысячи, десятки тысяч стен, за которыми он надежно прячет настоящего Штефана... Иштвана Раца, защищает от окружающего мира. Или наоборот? Защищает мир – от себя? Или вовсе – прячет себя... от самого себя?

Через щели в прочной каменной кладке все равно продувает ветер, неся с собой запах тлеющего травяного пепла, горького и терпкого, оседающего на губам крошечными хлопьями. А вместе с ним – запах табачного дыма.

Бросить курить он все равно не сможет. Сейчас у него есть все, о чем он только мечтал в юности, и весь мир готов оказаться в его кармане. Но пачка дешевых вонючих сигарет, купленных на бегу в ларьке за домом, – единственное, что там лежит.

Ему уже сорок два. И он, должно быть, единственный из троих, кому повезет дожить до этого возраста.

Хотя... Кто знает.

**XL**  


– Я думаю, пора заканчивать. Дальше тебе будет неинтересно.

– А разве что-то будет дальше?

– Мир не цепляется за одного-единственного человека. Я тебе больше скажу – даже за своего создателя он может больше не цепляться.

Это глюк, это следствие недосыпа и слишком долгого пребывания в чужом сознании. Надо завязывать с таким рвением к работе, иначе недолго и вовсе перестать отличать реальность от картинок, так заботливо подкидываемых больным воображением несчастного сумасшедшего.

Это ему мерещится – сидящая на койке тощая фигура с прямой, как палка, спиной. Натянутые провода от электродов. Даже не бледное, а почти белое, сероватого оттенка, осунувшееся лицо, – прямо напротив своего. Хаотично спутанные волосы, очень светлые, – так и должно быть, но на секунду кажется, что сейчас они чуть темнее, рыжевато-русые. И голубые, наверное, глаза, но зрачки так расширены, что перекрывают радужку, а быть может, она просто такого насыщенного темно-серого цвета, что почти сливается.

И он не хочет смотреть в упор, но не может не видеть безумный взгляд человека, отчаянно желающего что-то донести, чем-то поделиться, передать то, что пока доступно только ему одному. Но это нельзя выразить словами. Можно только смотреть.

Он смаргивает, выдыхает, – и реальность снова приходит в норму. Где-то за окном в отдалении слышен редкий гул от проезжающих машин, – там проходит трасса, – а здесь затихает мелодичный стрекот то ли сверчков, то ли цикад, сменяясь бодрым птичьим посвистыванием. Тонкие прозрачные занавески легко колышутся от дуновения прохладного ветра. И небо на горизонте постепенно становится пепельно-голубым, с растущей золотисто-оранжевой полосой, – это близится рассвет.

День, кажется, будет солнечным.

– Ты мне так и не ответил на главное.

**XLI**  


– Что случится, когда ты умрешь?

– Я уже умер.

**XLII**  


Сорок два градуса по Цельсию (и триста пятнадцать по Кельвину) – температура, при которой сворачивается человеческий белок. 

**Author's Note:**

> Раз уж я решил удариться в занудство и по новой разжевать матчасть, то немного хронологии точно не повредит.
> 
> Действие «Машины» происходит с ноября 2058 (знаменательная пьянка в «Ноунейме») по начало февраля 2061 (самоубийство Рудольфа 30 января + похороны).  
> Альтернатива, в которой Штефан и Рудольф были любовниками, – начиная с лета 2056 (дурацкий розыгрыш) по ноябрь 2058 (Штефан отравил Рудольфа до того, как тому в руки попала бы флешка с мессенджером от Тода).  
> Теперь про возраст основных персонажей.  
> Перечисляю года и, при необходимости, примерные месяцы рождения  
> Рудольф – 2030 год (канонное 21 августа)  
> Штефан – 2026 год (9 ноября. Я задрочился и нарисовал ему ту же дату рождения, что и у графа Йозефа Хойоса-Шпитценштайна — одного из немногих друзей Рудольфа)  
> Ада – 2038 (8 июня. Ничего особенного, просто дата коронации Франца Иосифа и Элизабет как императоров Австро-Венгрии. Я развлекался, как мог.)  
> Лукени – 2036  
> Франц Иосиф – 1999-2000  
> Элизабет – 2003  
> Тод (не столько дата рождения/создания, скорее – «выхода в свет») – 2020


End file.
